A Werewolf Romance
by UmbraBlaze821
Summary: A play on the Prisoner of Azkaban book. Just a warning Harry and his friends doesn't really feature much. Two major OCs. Does have small amount of strong language. Read and Review please. RL/OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Michaela Black stood on platform 9 and 3/4 beginning to get rather impatient. She was waiting for her friend Kassia Rider to arrive and with the time now 10:55 and Michaela was getting worried as to whether she'd show.

Just before she gave up hope, Kassi came darting through the barrier pushing her trolley and panting hard.

"Sorry I'm late... I slept in.

"Typical." Michaela sighed and rolled her eyes; she then helped Kassia with her trunk and made their way into the train.

"Look I'm sorry Micky, it was an accident."

"Yes Kassi, just like you said last year when apparently forgot what day it was."

Kassi paused for a moment, "Wasn't that the year before?"

At that both of them just looked at each other and laughed.

They then proceeded down the train trying to find a compartment with little success in the process. They reach the end and there seemed to be no empty ones left.

In the end compartment were Potter, Granger and Weasley from two years below. As Micky and Kassi were also Gryffindors, Potter and his friends knew them vaguely.

Micky opens the door and was about to ask to join them when Kassi leaped forward,

"Get out of here right this minute before I hex you out of it."

Silence captured everyone as she spoke again, "You know fine well I'm being serious."

Potter and co. jumped out of their seats and left as quickly as they could, not daring to look behind them.

Kassi, looking pleased with herself turned and looked at Micky, who was shaking her head at her and again she sighed.

"Explain to me again, why you weren't put into Slytherin."

"Parents, brave personality, courageousness and valour… "

"You threatened the hat didn't you?"

"Yeah... That too."

They went to sit down when Kassi noticed another person in the compartment. This one was a man, fast asleep under his cloak, which, by the looks of it, had seen better days.

"What should I do with him?" Kassi asked.

"Leave him alone maybe."

"Not fair! I wanted to boot him out as well."

"Well you can't, besides he isn't doing you any harm sitting there is he?"

Kassi agreed reluctantly and very soon they were having a good discussion about ideas for magical items they longed to see. Micky and Kassi had become quite good friends with the Weasley twins Fred and George and had started to pick up their love of novelty magical items and practical jokes.

They proceeded on with their usual train activities: talking away and eating the many sweets they had bought from the trolley as it came by. Micky and Kassi were both taken by surprise when the train suddenly came to a screeching halt.

Caught off guard by this, Micky flew out of the seat she was sitting on and went straight into the opposite wall. After a minute or so she picked herself up, rubbing her head due to bump that was forming. The train began to feel colder and colder, the lights had all gone off and Micky also noticed that the windows were beginning to frost over. She then heard a small voice near by:

"I think... someone's coming aboard."

With eyes still unfocused from the hit Micky piped up, "Kassi was that you?"

"No it wasn't me, it was Weasley."

"Which one?"

"The smaller one of the four."

"But there's five."

"Since when?"

"Since last year, do you not remember Ginny?"

"Who?"

"The girl who went into the… oh, never mind"

She struggled to her feet, and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness around her; she was then met by a slight scream as Kassi came running back from the door of the compartment. Her face had paled and she was staring at the door in utmost terror.  
Micky looked at her and said,

"What's wrong Kassi?"

"G-g-go and l-l-look for y-y-yours-self"

Micky turned around slowly and reached for the door. But it flew open before she could reach it and there stood (or rather hovered) a tall being in a long black cloak. She didn't have time to think on what it was or how to fight it, out of sudden weakness she fell into the seat.

The creature stayed still in the doorway for a few seconds and then made a move towards Kassi, after which she then fainted then the thing turned, what looked like it's head, towards Micky and she started to feel all the happiness she'd ever known drain from existence. Every bad memory was being replayed in her head: the death of her mother, seeing the torture of her as Deatheaters tried to force her to help in the cause. It was becoming too much for Micky to bear, she felt like she was dying and then she too slips the ground and unconscious on the floor.

* * *

When she came round she found that the train was moving again and the man who had been previously asleep, was now awake and now walking towards her. Without a word from either of them he helped Micky onto the seat and then turned, leaned over Kassi and proceeded to slap her face gently to try and bring her round. Micky shook herself to bring back her senses and then turned to the man.

"I wouldn't hit her if I were you, she'll just hit you back." she said.

"No she won't and besides I'm only trying to bring her round." he calmly replied, and ignoring the warning continued to tap the side of Kassi's face trying to wake her up when... SLAP!

He looked at her in shock for a couple of seconds and then breathed in deeply and said quietly,

"What did you do that for?"

"I did warn you not to hit her." Micky perked up.

Kassi got herself back onto her seat and turned to Micky,

"Micky, why's this asshole hitting…"

Her voice suddenly ceased as she heard the sound of breaking chocolate. Both of them looked to see this man with a big bar of chocolate and was breaking it up and handing it out to Micky.

"My name is Professor Lupin and I'd appreciate it if you don't call me names." He said looking down at Kassi. He looked at her thoughtfully and then gave her some as well. "Now if you will excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver"

And with that he left the compartment. Micky was still feeling quite groggy. After a few moments of silence Kassi spoke up.

"What do you suppose happened to that thing in the doorway?"

"I'm guessing that professor guy got rid of it after we fell unconscious."

"I wonder what he's a professor of anyway?"

"There's only one spot open, defence against the dark arts. Although, I dare say he looks like one good jinx will finish him off for good."

They then ate their chocolate in silence and while the professor was gone, they changed into their uniforms and waited until they got to Hogsmede Station. They got to the station without further incident; they heard two familiar voices from behind them,

"Black, Rider, wait up!" As Micky (Black) and Kassi (Rider) turned around they saw it was Fred and George. "Go on then Black, admit it your the prefect for this year aren't you."

Micky just looked at them and said, "So what if I am, nothing's changed, I'm not going to turn you two in for anything."

"Glad to hear that," George said "Because we'd have to make life very difficult for you if you did."

Micky raised her eyebrow at George before the four just laughed and walked off together towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Once in, with Fred and George, Micky and Kassi forgot all about the fear in the train and started to laugh and joke about what happened in the summer.

When they got into the castle however they were greeted with a stern voice,

"Rider, Black, come with me now." It was McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and she was using the tone of voice that usually meant trouble.

"Good luck." Fred whispered to them as they broke away from the crowd and followed the professor to her office. There Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, was already waiting and started fussing over the two girls from the moment they stepped through the door.

"What's been going on with you two, I'm surprised at you Black, getting yourself into trouble and..." she seemed to be so preoccupied with checking them over she forgot to finish her sentence.

"It was a dementor Poppy, it wasn't their fault that they are like this." Prof. McGonagall said calmly.

Kassi really didn't like all this fuss so she blurted out,

"Look, we're both fine. That Professor Lupin or whatever his name is, gave us some chocolate after and we both feel fine. Don't we Micky."

Micky saw no need for words and just nodded in agreement.

Madame Pomfrey looked intrigued, "Finally we have a defence against the dark arts teacher who knows his remedies"

"If you are both really feeling alright I'll let you go back into the great hall." Prof. McGonagall said, both of them nodded so they walked out of the office, down the corridor and into the great hall.

Eyes stared at them for a few moments, none more so than the terrified first years at the front of the hall. Micky and Kassi sat down next to the twins and watched the sorting commence.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to give his announcements. He said the usual stuff to the first years about not going into the forest in the grounds was forbidden and everything else then he introduced the new teachers for the year. Prof. Lupin in the defence against the dark arts position and Hagrid was now the care of magical creatures teacher. He started with something different,

"As you will all be aware after their search on the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs foul to the Dementors."

At those last words Micky straightened up, and Fred and George looked at her with a side ways grin. At last after that air of silence, Dumbledore finally said the words everyone had been waiting for,

"Let the feast begin."

And in that instant all sorts of food appeared of the house tables. Everyone tucked into their food and, after pleasuring their stomachs with several mouthfuls of mashed potato, Fred and George turned to Micky and Kassi.

"What did McGonagall want with you two then?"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds then Fred said,

"Come on you can trust us?"

"Look it's fine, it was just something about that dementor that was on the train today." Micky said, rather quietly.

"Why, what happened?"

"We just didn't fair to well when it came into our compartment that's all."

The twins looked at each other. Micky doubted that they bought this story but they said no more on the subject.

At the end of the feast everyone was very tired and after guiding the first years to the dormitory and telling them the basics, Micky joined Kassi who was already in the fifth year dorm.

"I can see this prefect thing becoming a drag."

"Your the swot who's always good. Everyone knew it was going to be you Micky."

Micky nodded and after a few moments past and then Kassi spoke again

"Anyway we better get some sleep, whether I like it or not it's school in the morning"

Micky again just nodded and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

The next morning, Micky woke up, got ready and into her school uniform. She was just about to leave when she looked around to see Kassi was still asleep so she chucked a pillow off her head.

"Oi, wake up. We need to go downstairs to get our timetables."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to go."

"Kassi, we're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up"

That got her up and very soon they were both fully ready and they walked down to the great hall to get their breakfast. While they were eating the new years timetables came round.

Micky took hers and had a glance at what she had today; safe to say it didn't look good.  
9:00-11:00- Double potions 11:00-11:20-Break 11:20-12:20-History of Magic 12:20-13:20-Lunch 13:20-15:20- Double divination.

Before Micky could say a word, her thoughts were verbalised by Kassi,

"Oh great! Snape, Binns and Trelawney all in one day."

Micky had to agree, this wasn't going to be one their better days. Neither of them wanted to give Snape a reason to give them detention on the first day, so they started to make their way to the dungeons.

Once they get there they realised someone had already beaten them. Fred and George were already there, attempting to set up some dungbombs on the door as a practical joke on Snape. Micky half-laughed and said,

"You do realise your going to get killed if he catches you?"

"Yeah we do, and so what, it'll be worth it just to see the results. Unless you're going to turn us in Black."

"No! I'm not going to report you, why would I? And besides I probably won't have to, he'll know who it is straight away."

"Yeah well, hey Kassi do you want to give us a hand?"

Kassi nodded eagerly and they had just finished setting up and got down with the rest of the class just before Snape came out of the door- SLAM!

The net of dungbombs fell down and the smell went everywhere. Some of the students ran off and Micky just stood there holding her breath. Mostly to stop herself from breathing the stench, but also partially to hold back her laughter. Easily, Snape managed to get rid of the fumes and he eventually got everyone into the classroom. He then turned to the class in a controlled rage only he could muster,

"If I ever find out which low life idiot planted those bombs they're going to be very sorry indeed." He said this while looking straight at Fred and George, who were trying their best to look as confused as the rest of the class.

He then started the lesson. No one was looking forward to this, two hours of potions was always nightmare. For the first hour though all he did was rant on about how important your OWLs were for the next few years in school and in their future careers. A talk that soon had the whole class bored to tears.

The bell couldn't have gone soon enough for their liking, and they were soon flooding out of the classroom. Kassi turned to Micky,

"Do you think we're going to get that talk in all of our lessons?"

"More than likely." Micky replied, "One thing I can safely say is: It's going to be a hell of a long year."

After break they slowly made their way to the History of Magic classroom. This was one of those classes no one saw the point in. It was never going to help them out in life and the most anyone ever did in class was fall asleep, and Binns didn't seem to care.

Today though everyone was actually hoping he started to drone on about the OWLs and how important they were that meant everyone could catch up on an hours sleep before lunch. And thankfully he did. Within five minutes of the lesson, heads were down on the desk, snoring and the little ghost didn't seem to notice.

When they went down for lunch there were some third years already at the Gryffindor table holding the days newspaper. As they got closer Micky and Kassi heard some of the conversation.

"Black's been spotted!"

"Where?"

"In Dufftown, hey wait that's not that far from here."

As Micky walked by all eyes fell on her and followed her as they sat down. Kassi sat down opposite,

"What's all that about?"

"Think about Kassi: Sirius Black, Michaela Black. I just waiting now for someone to ask if he's a relative."

With that Micky put her head down and started to eat her lunch, Kassi couldn't resist,

"Is he?"

Micky didn't say anything at first and just slowly lifted her head to look Kassi in the eye again and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

"Well he could be."

"Could be but isn't."

She was about to start eating again when she saw Marcus Flint, a big Slytherin fifth year, coming towards them out of the corner of her eye. Micky didn't want to fight, she didn't like it, but she didn't have to be a seer to see one coming. Micky and Flint had had a feud going on for a few years now, or rather Flint hated Micky greatly and she had learnt to put up with it.

She turned her head to her left, Flint was standing halfway along the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Black!" He yelled out. "How long do you think it's going to be before your dear family comes charging into the school then?"

Micky just wanted him to leave, but she still couldn't resist a chance to humiliate him, so she shouted back,

"Couldn't tell you, but when he gets here, I'll be sure to direct him your way, ok Flint?"

His face dropped slightly, but he didn't want to lose that easily to a girl.

"Yeah and you'll be with him won't you, joining in with the fun."

Micky was going to reply but then he noticed Prof. Lupin coming behind him, so she said,

"Oh, hi sir."

Flint smiled "I'm not falling for that one Black."

He then got his wand out and was about to charm Micky, but then it got knocked out of his hand. He turned around and Lupin was there, just slipping his wand back into his cloak.

"Isn't it a bit cowardly for a man to be attacking a girl?" He said calmly "Especially when they are unarmed."

Even Flint wasn't stupid enough to confront a teacher, "Yes it is sir." He picked up his wand and ran off quickly.

Lupin watched to make sure he went back to his table and then turned back around gave Micky a weak smile and then walked off.

She turned to Kassi, who just looked at her, shrugged her shoulders and said,

"Come on we'll be late for Divination. And we both know how much you love that."

Micky looked at her, "Yeah, lets see how long we can go this lesson before she says my dad's going to die in some horrific fashion." They both laughed at this and made their way to the North Tower. Just as they were leaving the great hall Kassi turned to Micky again,

"One thing I will say, that Lupin guy stole your thunder didn't he."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Although the Lupin incident in the great hall was forgotten about by the time they reached the north tower. Micky was now pondering in her mind why on earth she chose to take divination, she actually couldn't recall a lesson in which herself or her dad was not apparently going to die horribly. She was starting to hate Trelawney more and more and she knew this year was going to be no exception.

Both of them climbed up the ladder sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive. Eventually she came out of her little side room with a big pile of books following her. The books then started to hand themselves out to the students, it was entitled THE DREAM ORACLE.

"Now class, this term as you can see, we will be studying the meaning behind the dream." she said in her usual airy manner.

All Micky heard next to her was,

"No sh*t Sherlock." Kassi whispered to her and she tried to hold back a snigger as Trelawney started to move around the class.

"Right now everyone, I want you to split up into pairs and, using this book, I want you attempt to decipher your partners dream."

Both Micky and Kassi opened the book and started to glance through it. Kassi gave up straight away and even Micky had to admit this was ridiculous. Neither of them could make heads or tails of the book, so they just started talking about random things instead, quickly taking up the book whenever the professor came near.

"Can even ever remember your dreams Micky?"

"No, I don't even think dream, and that's good enough for me. I don't want old memories coming back."

"Your mam?"

"Exactly."

At that moment Trelawney came by, so they quickly picked up their books and pretended to read them. Micky caught her eye and the face she made was picture.

The two hours seemed to drag by and when the bell finally rang everyone was so relieved to get out of there. They went back to the common room to wait until it was time for tea.

"Well she didn't say anything this lesson Micky, write that down in the history books." Kassi said to her.

"No I don't think I will, if you saw the way she kept looking at me, she looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any minute."

"What she got against you?"

"I don't know" Mickey replied then she saw two first years fighting in the corner. So she walked over,

"Alright break it up, no fighting!" Amazingly they listened and went to separate ends of the common room. She sat back down and Kassi just laughed,

"Six simple words and they obey without question, now you see why they chose you?"

"Whatever."

After tea a little later on they returned to the common room and, with Fred and George, talked about inventive ways to kill some of the teachers, when they overheard some of the forth years talking about Prof. Lupin.

They were all saying how great he was and that they couldn't wait for their next lesson. Micky and Kassi just looked at each other, both of them had had their fair share of DADA teachers and none of them had ever been brilliant so what was so special about this new one? No teacher's that good are they?

* * *

I don't know how the lessons are actually structured at Hogwarts, so the timtable is based off my own.


	3. Chapter 3

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Best part of a week had gone by, and Micky and Kassi went down to breakfast that morning seeing on their timetables that they had defence against the darks arts later that morning. Micky really wasn't looking forward to it, mostly because she was sick of hearing Lupin's name from the other students who had already had him.

Even so, after break they went and stood outside his classroom. After a few minutes, Lupin let them all in and as they made their way in and started to get into their seats they all noticed a rather large wardrobe at the front of the class, and Micky also noticed that it seemed to be moving. As the students began to get their books and parchment out of their bags, Lupin said,

"Books away and wands out please, today's a practical lesson."

Kassi looked at Micky slight concern. The last time this class had a practical lesson in DADA three of the students had ended up in the hospital wing (curtsy of Professor Lockhart). Nevertheless they put their books away and got their wands out. Lupin then indicated towards the wardrobe and began to take the lesson.

"This wardrobe you see in front of you houses a boggart, and for those of you who don't know a boggart has the ability to transform itself into your worst fear."

Beside her, she heard Kassi gulp and even Micky had to admit this would be...interesting.

"Now I want everyone to think of their worst fear and then I will tell the incantation that will turn the boggart into a more amusing form afterwards."

Straight away, Micky knew that Kassi's biggest fear was spiders or some sort of small space but she couldn't think of her own. She wasn't really frightened of anything and the only thing in her mind now was, what would the boggart do when it saw her.

"Now" Lupin started saying, " The incantation is 'Riddikulus'. And now one by one, I want you all to approach the wardrobe concentrating on an amusing alternative to your fear and then say the spell...you'll get the idea as we go along. Miss Rider would you like to start us off?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question, Kassi stepped forward and Lupin opened the wardrobe door and immediately and very large spider came out of it, it must have been about eight feet tall. Many of the girls screamed and Kassi seemed to be frozen to the spot, but then... "Riddikulus"

The spider suddenly ended up with roller skates on its feet and began to skid all over the place. Everyone started laughing and Kassi looked really pleased with herself.

The others then got courage and started to go up against the boggart. Micky watched as a banshee, a huge clown and even a vampire materialised into the room and then got made funny by the students.

When it finally came to her she stepped in front and the boggart remained still for a few short moments and then began to change rapidly into many things. It couldn't seem to decide quite what it should change into. From the side Micky heard Lupin saying to himself,

"That's interesting. It's confused"

In the end Lupin stepped out in front of her to draws it attention away and it turned into... well, it was hard to tell. It looked a bit like an orb, but orbs weren't usually surrounded by clouds.

Was she mistaken or did Lupin seem to be scared of the moon. At this realisation she let out a slight gasp and then just watched as he made it turn into a deflating balloon.

"Excellent, excellent. Right we're going to end it there, otherwise we may end up with too much of a good thing. Your homework is to right a short review on the boggart and how to deal with it"

With that all the students started to make their way out of the classroom, as Micky and Kassi left they heard Lupin behind them,

"Miss Black can I have a word with you please?"

Micky let out a sigh and turned to Kassi and said that she would catch up with her later and then after Kassi left the room Micky proceeded to Lupin's desk.

"What is it sir?"

"Well first off, how are you after that fiasco on the train last week?"

"I'm... fine"

"Good, next, I'm really impressed with the way you handled that boggart, not many people can say and mean that they are not afraid of anything. I rather admire that"

"Thanks, I think. Anything else sir?"

"Yes, just one more thing," He looked down at his desk for a few seconds looking anxious. "When I went in front of the boggart, you realised what it turned into didn't you?"

"Well, I thought it was the moon, but then no one would be scared of that unless... Oh god! Your not are you?"

"Depends on what you believe me to be."

"A werewolf."

He looked into her eyes looking almost ashamed of himself, he then sighed and said,

"Yes I'm afraid to say I am a werewolf. Dumbledore already knows and has managed to convince the staff to take me on, as long as I take the precautions necessary to prevent me from biting anyone."

"Wolfsbane potion."

"Yes. Look, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. If any of the students find out I'll be sacked in the next hour. Not many people want their child teaching by someone like me."

"Sir I won't, why would I? It's just... I feel kind of sorry for you in a way, from what I know about werewolves it must be torture for you at the full moon even after taking the potion."

She thought about her words for a few seconds and then quickly said, "I hope I don't seem out of place sir."

He looked Micky in the eye and smiled heartedly at her,

"Not at all, I really appreciate your concern for me, but I assure you I'm quite used to it by now. I must say though, you're taking this really well, most people either fear or hate me when they find out."  
Without thinking Micky said,

"Why would hate or fear you, you're too nice." Then she realised what she said, "As a teacher I mean"

At this he laughed a little and then dismissed her. She went along to lunch with very mixed feelings. Just before she got to the great hall, however, she put this all to the back of her mind, Micky was never one for breaking her promises, and she wasn't going to start now.

* * *

The rest of the half term seemed to go like any other, and Micky had still not broke her word to Lupin. There was one thing bugging her though, she noticed that whenever they were in DADA or if she saw Lupin in the great hall, he seemed to stare at her quite strangely, almost as though he longed to say something but didn't quite have the courage. In the end she let it pass, it was probably nothing... she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

With Halloween now fast approaching the third years and up, were looking forward to their term trip to Hogsmede. Micky and Kassi got into one of the many carriages and went off to the small wizarding town down, near the train station. Once they were there Kassi demanded that they go to Honeydukes to build up her, already enormous, sweet supply.

While Kassi was carefully picking her favourite sweets, Micky remained near the entrance and pretended to be interested in a selection of 'unusual flavours' that were on display at the front of the store. She saw, vampire lollies (which she assumed were blood flavour), cockroach clusters and some things called lemon acid tongue burners.

*Charming* she thought, *just what children want, a hole burnt into the middle of their tongues.*

After what seemed like ages Kassi had finally finished her shopping for sweets and, with bags filled to the brim, they left and went and looked around the other shops. Both of them were really enjoying the day and they both admitted that they needed a break after all the work that had been piled on to them by the teachers in preparation for their OWLs.

The wind started to pick up and the cold kicked in mid-afternoon, so they decided to go into The Three Broomsticks and have a drink to warm themselves up. In there they met Fred and George who beckoned them over to sit down with them. They spent the remainder of the afternoon discussing the new ideas that the twins have for their joke shop. Even though they were the ones having the ideas the twins still turned to Micky for help in how to make them. She knew more about charms and transfiguration than either of them did, so they would give Micky their ideas and see if they could be done.

The twins decided to join Micky and Kassi going back to the castle, the next day was going to be Halloween and they wanted to wake up early and get a head start on the scary jokes and spells they were going to leave for the teachers. Kassi was very eager to help but Micky just asked to be kept out of it, she wasn't a spoilsport, it's just that she didn't like getting into any trouble.

The whole of the next day, Micky was constantly looking round corners before walking with fear of being jumped on or scared by Fred, George or Kassi, or even any of the Slytherins since Flint had been trying to get her back since she embarrassed him in the great hall.

But after a day of fearing for your life, the Halloween feast was always something to look forward to. Whilst sitting at the Gryffindor table, the twins were telling Micky how they got Snape, and got him good. With that she looked over to the staff table and saw Snape on the end with a look on him that could kill, he really was sulking.

She then glanced over and saw Lupin; he'd been off for several days, apparently ill, although from the look of him Micky knew otherwise. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, he seemed to be getting thinner by the day and he was so much paler than he was before. Lupin then looked up from his food and saw Micky staring at him; he smiled at her weakly. Micky shot her head beck across quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught. She then started explaining to Fred on how to make sweets that people ill, instructing him on the potions and antidotes that should be used.

When the feast finished Micky, Kassi, Fred and George made their way up to the common room just to find a huge group of people waiting outside the portrait. Kassi turned around and asked,

"What's going on Micky?"

"I wish I knew... hang on"

She had just caught a glimpse at the fat lady's portrait and she saw that it had been ripped to shreds.

"Get out of the way, what's going on?" They hear the headmaster and Filtch heading up the stairs; he finally reached the portrait and stared at it for a minute or so before turning to Filtch and said,

"I want you to you to send all the ghosts to look for her at once."

But Filtch wasn't looking at Dumbledore at this point, even though he was being spoken to. He was staring off into the distance, as though something had greatly interested him. Eventually though, he spoke up,

"There's no need for ghosts headmaster, the fat lady's right there." He stuck out a bony finger ad pointed to a painting of a large Pygmy hippopotamus that was quietly grazing, and behind it was a woman trying desperately to hide from view. Dumbledore walked up to the painting and asked,

"My dear lady, what happened to you?"

"Eyes like the devil he's got. He's here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!"

At this Dumbledore sent them all back to the great hall, where the other houses, who all looked very confused, soon joined them.

"The other teachers and I need to perform a search of the castle, and we all feel it would be safer if you all slept in here tonight." Dumbledore then turned to leave, before turning back round for a moment.

"Oh, yes you'll be needing..."

He then waved his wand and produced several hundred big, squashy, purple sleeping bags. Everyone began to grab sleeping bags and try and get a space on the floor, the head boy (Percy) was trying to get everyone to quieten down and go to straight to sleep,

"That'll never happen" George whispered to Micky. "The other houses want to know what's going on too badly"

"Yep and the Gryffindors are more than happy to tell them." She replied.

No one fell asleep until the early hours of the morning, since they were too busy making up ways he may have gotten in. But after that night the entire castle was on red alert

* * *

_**Again apologies for the length of the chapter, I'm doing this at the same time as history revision and even though I know which one of the two I'd rather be doing, the revision is unfortunately compulsory.**_


	5. Chapter 5

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

For the next few days the only topic of conversation was Sirius Black and every one was coming up with more and more abstract theories of how he came in and where he was hiding.  
The ripped canvas of the Fat Lady had been taken down to get restored and she had been replaced by a barmy knight called Sir Cadogan, who usually resided in the corridor near the North Tower. Every time anyone went by he demanded a dual and was forever struggling to encourage his fat, grey pony into 'battle' with some the other paintings further down the corridor.

Now though he was worse than ever, the one's he deemed a cowardly were never allowed into the dormitory until a teacher managed to convince them on an evening they needed to be in. His passwords were long and complicated and he would change them at least twice a day, making it even impossible for the prefects, Micky included, to keep up with them and help the first years in.

Other than that the weeks were actually pretty normal until one day near the end of November.

Thanks to Kassi messing around both her and Micky end up late for DADA, they ran to class as fast as they could. But when they opened the door they found not Lupin standing there but Snape. Trying to sound no wiser to Lupin's condition Micky asked,

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He finds himself incapable of teaching today, now let's see, five points to both of you for being late and an extra ten of you Black for your cheek."

She went to answer him back but thought better of it and just sat down. Snape then started the lesson, told and page number to turn to in their books and then went off to turn on a projector that was just appearing at the back of the class.

When Micky turned to the page he had told them she realised he was doing the lesson on werewolves. He began by lecturing how the werewolf got its name and the he asked,  
"Now can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an animagus wolf"  
Micky nervously and slowly raised her hand. Snape scanned his eyes round the class for a moment or two and then sneered slightly,

"Well, it appears that even an idiot can answer this question so why can't anyone else?"

The rest of the class merely remained silent and Micky thought it best to lower her hand. He spoke again,

"So no one in this room would even know if it was an animagus or a real werewolf standing in front of them, well I'm afraid to say, if that's the case all of you would certainly suffer in that predicament."

He then proceeded to answer the question himself, Micky didn't say a word for the rest of the lesson, she knew Snape had once had his reasons for acting this way but, although she did agree with his reasoning, she wished he wasn't so harsh.

When the lesson was over she left as quickly as she could and was just so glad to get out of there. Kassi turned to her asked,

"What was that about before?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. And it might also have something to do with the fact my dad was younger than him in school yet still beat him up for being a cold-hearted Slytherin… even if he was in Slytherin himself, he always saw himself as kinder than most."

"Go your dad! Hang on, but there's another main reason?"

"Drop it ok."

Kassi then started to laugh out loud

"What's up with you Kassi?"

"Sorry, I've just had an image of your dad and Snape in a right bustle."

Micky had to laugh at Kassi's reply; Kassi loved a fight and happily start one with an older student if they annoyed her enough.

* * *

The term ended swiftly after that and everyone knew Christmas wasn't far behind. Even Sirius Black wasn't going to spoil this holiday for them. The Hogsmede trip was nearing and Micky and Kassi, knew this would be a great time to buy their families presents and post them off. On the day they arranged to meet with Fred and George in The Three Broomsticks later on in the day, this gave them a chance to gather up joke supplies and for Kassi and Micky to get their presents.

Kassi spent nearly the whole morning running around the shops wondering what to get her parents, Micky merely trailed on behind getting sick of this annual panic.

Every so often she would turn and ask what she was getting her dad for Christmas, and that question was easily answered as she had bought it before while Kassi was looking around the shops. She had bought him a large packet of his favourite sweets from Honeydukes and a book he had hinted at in his last letter to her.

Finally, by midday, she had made up her mind and bought them some gifts, this left them just enough time to go to the post office, post off the presents and letters and rush off to meet Fred and George for a drink of butterbeer and a spot of lunch.

They all got talking about Snape taking over DADA the week before and they were all glad to see Lupin was back. Part the way through the chat the door to the pub opened and McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and, much to Micky's surprise, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, stepped into the pub and quickly gathered the barmaid and went into a back room.

"What the bloody hell is that all about?" Fred said to the side of them.

"Like we know Fred, we've seen exactly what you have." Kassi replied.

* * *

The Christmas holidays were always brilliant but Christmas day itself was always better, and that morning Micky woke up to find a small pile of presents at the end of her bed.  
She woke Kassi up by throwing her present at her,

"What the hell was that about Micky?"

"Merry Christmas to you as well... just be thankful that's paperback."

With a look of both confusion and excitement Kassi opened it to reveal a book titled:

**'All you need to know about joke shop merchandise (How to make them, spells and more)**'

She looked back and said,

"Neat, oh and here's yours."

She then threw Micky a package which turned out to be a huge box of every flavour beans, thanking her she then moved on to her other presents.

She searched them for a minute or so and then realised there was nothing from her dad, she was a bit upset, yes he was always very busy but he's never forgotten before, she set that aside for now and took a look at her other presents. She had gotten a collection of Fred and Georges' latest products, and her godfather (a good friend of her dad) had given her a new eagle quill and an OWLs revision collection, (she assumed the quill was to say sorry for the extra work).

She was just about to open the last present with bore no tag when a small black owl flopped itself onto her bed. Kassi and Micky both nearly jumped out of their skin with fright, but after Micky noticed there was a letter attached to the owl, which read:

_Dear Micky,  
Thanks for my present, I guess you got the hint on what I wanted and the sweets are lovely as well. I hope this owl isn't too late because if it is you may be thinking I've forgotten about you.  
This owl here is a Black Southern female called Jet and since I know you've wanted an owl for a while and you like this sort I got her for you (Hope you like her) Have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the summer.  
Write to me soon  
Love Dad._

Wow her very own owl, and it was black, probably her dads idea of a good joke but she didn't care, it was cute. She seemed quite friendly and after being stroked for a few minutes it flew off to the owlery to join the others.

She then turned again to the present without a tag; it was rather small. She cautiously opened it and inside was a silver locket on a black cord with an inscription on the back that read 'Merry Christmas Michaela'. It was defiantly hers then but she had no idea who had given it to her. She put it straight on as it was nice. When Kassi saw she just giggled and said,

"You've got a secret admirer."

"Yeah right." Micky replied "Someone's idea of a joke more like, but who cares it's nice."

They both then got dressed and later went down to the great hall for the feast, the entire hall looked magnificent as always. Because of the whole 'Sirius Black' issue there was not many people staying for the holidays and because of that they were all sitting at the one table to eat. While they were all eating their fill of Christmas dinner, pulling crackers and swapping hats and prizes, Fred and George thanked Micky on their Christmas present she had given them. She had gotten them about six books on handy joke spells, products and also one on guidance for faults in them.

The dinner itself was as good as ever and as Micky's eyes scanned across the hall everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Then her eyes settled on Lupin and wondered how he was doing, he was still looking thin and pale. He then looked up and stared at her for a few seconds before his eyes dropped a few inches to a neck, he looked at the locket she was wearing and then a smile came to his face that was one of utter joy.

* * *

_**Sorry I'm going to leave it there, I'll be glad when my bloody GCSEs are over I can go back to writing more often. I'll try and post the next chapter soon and not leave you in suspense too long.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

A/N: Just to say I'm going to apologise in advance for this chapter as I'm not the best in the world at the 'mushy stuff.'

* * *

After the Christmas feast Micky went back to the common room with Kassi and the twins and, while they started to read their new books and devise new products, she sat in an armchair next to the fire wondering what to do next. When Kassi asked what was wrong with her, she couldn't answer, mostly because she didn't know the answer herself.

Getting bored with the reading very quickly, the twins suggested that they go out for their annual Christmas day snowball fight. Both Kassi and Micky agreed but all the way through Micky was fighting with herself over what she should do about... about him.

As it got nearer the end of the day Micky finally decided to go and see Lupin. She managed to lose Kassi and the twins and go into his classroom and upstairs to his office. She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She heard a voice on the other side,

"Come in."

She nervously opened the door and walked into his office; Lupin looked up from what he was doing and saw her standing there. She couldn't believe but she was so scared she was frozen to the spot. After what seemed like an eternity Lupin slowly stood up and made his way towards her. A quick glance in his eyes allowed Micky to see that he also was nervous.

"Is there something you wanted Michaela?"

"Well... yes." She thought she might as well just ask him and lifted the locket from her chest.

"Were you the one who sent me this?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's just when you saw me wearing it you smiled."

"Yes well...erm... ok fine I did."

"But why? Teachers don't usually give presents to students. Well at least I thought they didn't."

He just looked at her as though he wanted so much to answer but the words just wouldn't come, so Micky spoke again.

"Is there something you wish tell me?"

"I wish I could, I've been trying to pluck up the courage for most of the year now...but I never could."

"Try now, I'm here and it's not like it's a class or anything at the moment."

"Well *sigh* it's just that..." He then paused again.

"I'm starting to see what you mean about courage now."

"Don't make me feel worse than I do already. Ok the truth is that... MichaelaIloveyou."

"Sorry I didn't catch that last part."

"*Sigh* Michaela. I. love you"

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. A look of shock took over her face while her brain tried to analyse the situation. But... the more she thought about it the more she realised, that she rather liked him as well. She had originally thought she was just being sympathetic, but she was now realising it was something more.

It did explain his attitude towards her over the past few months; she wasn't quite sure of what to say and all that came out was,

"That's erm... nice." And her head quickly turned away, half out of embarrassment for what she had just said and the other half for a sudden shyness that had come over her.

"I'm sorry" Was his reply. "You probably hate me now. I just thought there might be a chance that... that..."

"That I might love you back? The thing is I sort of do" Micky answered in a new quiet voice which was quite alien to her.

"I suppose you just see me a fool now and... Sorry what was that?"

"I said I sort of do."

"Sort of?"

"Ok fine." She took a deep breath while feeling her cheeks blushing more and more. "If you want the truth I have loved for a while now, but I suppose that even I didn't realise it for some time."

"What, you really love me? You don't just feel sorry for me?"

"No I don't just feel sorry for you, well I did at first but as the time went on...I started to see things differently."

Lupin's face lit up now the truth was she did love him, he was smart, quiet, honest, and she had to admit he wasn't all that bad looking either.

"That's really great Michaela. But now that I've had a think, I'm not sure we should risk."

"How's that?"

"Two reasons: One, We might get found out and that would mean me getting sacked and you no doubt getting punished. And two, as you know I am a werewolf and there's a risk you may end up getting bitten by me."

"Lupin, I knew both of those, we won't get caught if we plan meetings ahead of time and I don't care if you're a werewolf. I've known for ages, as you know, and still said I love you didn't I?"

Lupin stared at her for a moment or so and then said,

"I'm still not sure."

"Fine then maybe this will make you sure."

At that she walked up to him, put both hands around his shoulders and her lips met his in a gentle and loving kiss. Within a few seconds he lost himself in the moment, lost all sense of laws and kissed back putting one arm around her waist and the other round her neck, resting his hand in her hair.

After a couple of minutes the two of them broke apart and smiled at each other before Micky said,

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes I am. I love you Micky."

"Finally you say it calmly, and while I'm thinking about it thanks for the locket it's lovely."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway I'd better go."

"Where are you going?"

"Down for tea. I think my friends will wonder way I am if I don't turn up."

She went to leave but he called back.

"So...is there any chance I can see you again properly?"

"Maybe. Keep an eye out and if you see a small black owl with letter for you it'll be from me."

And with that she left.


	7. Chapter 7

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

It was wishful thinking from Micky when she thought she'd have time to see Lupin, but the term had started and the work that was being piled onto the fifth years was unreal. With January truly up and running Micky and Kassi were lucky if they got five minutes to rest in the evenings, never mind their breaks and lunch times in which you could see even the Weasley twins in the library trying to get on top of the work load.

Even on her 16th birthday, Micky was racking her brains out searching for answers to a potions assignment. A two-foot answer was needed and the most she had written was a foot and a half, she couldn't fill the parchment. In the end she threw it on the floor and sank back into the armchair she was sitting in.

"This is ridiculous! I'm never going to get this done." She said, more to herself than anyone else. But Kassi looked at her and merely replied,

"The way of the world I'm afraid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean that they have to be done. Besides if Fred and George are able sit down for an hour and study, you definitely can."

For the next few hours leading into the night Micky and Kassi worked on trying to finish Snape's essay. Micky's eyes were gradually dropping from tiredness and she eventually had to give in.

Light was shining in her, still closed, eyes. She had no idea what time it was or where she was actually. Slowly Micky's eyes opened to reveal she was still in the common room in the armchair in which she had been trying to finish her homework. She took out a pocket watch that she always kept with her and stared at it. The time on the watch didn't seem to want to register with her brain.

After closing her eyes and shaking her head she looked again, it was 7:30 a.m. She still had half an hour before breakfast even started. Her eyes then looked down to the potions essay, it was still too short, she could see that immediately. Snape was going to kill her.

She went upstairs to the girls' dormitories to get ready. Kassi ran up behind her appearing to have just gotten up herself, she was panting.

"Calm down Kassi, we've got ages yet" Micky said as she turned around.

"That's alright for you to say, I've still got that essay to finish."

"I've given up it; I'll just take whatever punishment comes to me."

Kassi stood there staring at Micky as though she'd just grown another head.

"Who are you and what have you done to Michaela Black?"

"Ha-ha very funny, I've written all I can think of, sorry it's not enough."

Kassi just shook her head and motioned for Micky to continue her walk up the stairs so she could follow. They got dressed in near silence; the other fifth years were only just starting to wake up.

At breakfast Micky stared absent-mindedly at the staff table. Lupin wasn't there today, it had been a full moon last night, the poor man must have been in agony right now. She turned back to see Kassi had just been staring at the same spot.

"I wonder where Lupin is? Have you noticed that he seems to be off quite a lot?"

"Can't say I've really noticed." Micky lied, trying to sound casual. "I'm sure he's got his reasons though."

Micky was thankful that Kassi didn't press on about the subject; she was too tired to take things calmly for too long. She dreaded to think what she was going to be like in potions in the afternoon, she wished Snape would go easy on her for once, but today was not going to be the day.

But to her surprise, Snape didn't even mention the essay that lesson. This was strange; he was usually strict about homework hand-in dates. All she had to hope now was that no one reminded him. He merely set them in making a potion called essence of gurndlap. What is was for no one seemed to know, but they opened their books and proceeded to make the potion in pairs while Snape sat working at his desk quietly.

"Oi, Black."

Micky didn't respond, she knew it was Flint calling and she couldn't be bothered with him. But be persisted, he chucked an empty inkbottle at her and said in a loud whisper.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Micky turned her head slightly towards him and just looked at him.

"I got told a really amusing story last night Black." He continued. "It was about your mum."

At this point Kassi stopped what she was doing and grabbed hold of Micky's cloak to prevent her from moving far.

"Yeah, young Malfoy told me it, I haven't laughed so hard in ages. She must have been the clown of the family was she? Or was she just the idiot who didn't know her right from her left."

Micky was fuming now; she reached for her wand only to see a charm whiz past her head and straight into the chest of Flint.

Flint looked to be in shock but it quickly turned to anger. He looked at Mickey and Kassi, but was puzzled to see their wands weren't on show. They all then turned towards the front of the class and there was Snape, standing suddenly with his ebony wand out and pointed out in front of him. The whole class had now stopped to see what was going on.

Snape stared at no one else but Flint, his eyes gave a look of someone about to kill. But he calmly put his wand back into his cloak and said, rather softly,

"Could you please wait behind after this lesson Mr Flint."

"What have I done sir, it was Black about to strike me!"

"There's no need to shout, and I didn't see anything that Black did, I just heard you, so you can stay behind after class."

Flint knew better than to argue with Snape, so he dropped the subject and grouchily got on with his work.

Micky stared on at Snape for a few more moments, almost hoping she could penetrate his mind to see what made him do it. He seemed to feel that she was staring at him and looked up. Black eyes met blue in a second that seemed to be that of pure sympathy from Snape. But it quickly ended and then, Mickey too, got on with her work in silence.

After class Micky and Kassi walked out of the dungeon and onto the grounds. Kassi then turned to Micky and asked,

"What was that all about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Kassi. You've asked about him before."

"Go on try me," She replied. But then said "Actually it'll have to wait, look behind you Micky."

Micky turned around to see Flint and Malfoy not far behind, storming towards her in a rage. Whatever Snape had said to him had really annoyed him.

"I'm going to kill you Black! Getting me into trouble for nothing!"

"I didn't say a word the entire time, you got yourself into trouble Flint!"

She didn't know why she was shouting. It usually took a lot more than this to annoy her, but today her temper was short, she assumed, due to lack of sleep.

There was no stopping either of them this time. They both extracted their wands and made ready to dual. Flint got in there first with a blast at Micky's head, it only narrowly missed but Micky's charm to Flint hit him full on in the stomach.

Flint was about to hit again but a voice came from the side of them.

"Both of you will cease this instant. You're being foolish."

Micky looked round and saw Lupin standing there. At once be put her wand back into her cloak. Flint did the same.

"Miss Black, will you come with me please." Lupin said calmly. Flint started to snigger until Lupin turned back around and said,

"I will be informing Professor Snape of your antics Mr Flint."

Flint's face just dropped.

Micky followed Lupin in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, up the stairs and into his office.


	8. Chapter 8

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Lupin opened the door of his office and gestured for Micky to step inside. Not even looking at him she quietly walked inside, Lupin then closed the door and walked up to her and spun her around to face him.

"What were you thinking back there Michaela? Are you out to get into trouble?"

Micky just looked down at her feet and said nothing; she was not in the mood for talking right now, not to Lupin, not to anyone.

Lupin saw that she would not talk, let out a sigh and then tried another tactic.

"You're not in trouble with me Micky, but why were you attacking him?"

Slowly her head came up, blue eyes met hazel, and then Lupin saw the pain in her eyes. Micky was fighting back tears, not wanting to look weak in front of him. Lupin gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

"It's alright Micky, cry if you need to."

"Right now I just want to kill Flint and Malfoy, it's the only thing that'll make me feel better. Shut them up for good."

Her voice was shuddering with a mixture of upset and anger. Lupin pulled her back so that they were looking at each other again.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me you know. It might help you to talk about it."

"It's a long story that I prefer not to think about if possible."

Lupin merely motioned her to a sofa in his living quarters, just off the side of his office. He reached a sofa and sat her down.

"Go on, I'm listening."

With a sigh and a shake of her head she began to speak.

"I don't know the reason behind what happened or why they chose to target her but when I was three years old my mother died a painful death.

We were in the front room of our house when someone started banging at the door. She told me just to get out of the room and hide; the nearest place was the cloak cupboard.

There was a hole just big enough for me to see through into the front room so I looked through so I could see what was happening. I saw three men come into the house. One was thin and pale with long blond hair and the other two were fat. It was just her and them; my dad was at work and wouldn't be back until morning.

I can't really remember what was said, it was something about them wanting her to join up with them to help bring You-know-who back to power. Obviously she refused and they got angry.

All three of them put the Cruciatus curse on her for what seemed like forever. They rid of her of every last bit of dignity she had. She screamed for them to stop but they just laughed mercilessly and kept going.

I think they just killed her in the end because they lost the fun in torturing her. The green light followed."

She could say no more, she was now crying into her hands. Lupin put his arm around her and brought her close so he could comfort her. His other hand started to stroke Micky's hair. He kissed her on her forehead, then on the cheek then on the lips.

It was only a gentle kiss to show Micky that he will help her, but it grew in passion. Lupin gently licked Micky's lip, and her mouth opened immediately in acceptance and Lupin thrust his tongue tenderly into Micky's mouth. Soft growls escaped from him as he explored every inch of her mouth.

Acting purely on impulse, he then broke the kiss and started to lay kisses down Micky's neck but then abruptly stopped.

"Don't stop please." He heard her plead.

"I don't want to hurt you, I should have never have agreed to this. I could be a serious danger to you."

"I love you Remus and I knew the risks before I said anything to you."

As if to show him how much she loved him, she carefully removed his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. She then proceeded to kiss his neck and work her way down his chest. He started to growl again and Micky smiled as she continued kissing his chest. She then put her attention to his, now hard, nipple. Micky's flicked it with her tongue and lightly bit. Her hand reached up and grabbed the other one and began to gently squeeze it.

Lupin brought her back up to his face and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Please stop, I'll not be able to control myself for much longer. I love you so much."

Micky's insides did a flip of joy and she felt happier now than she had in years just hearing those words from him. She smiled and nodded. No more was said between them as they locked lips once more.

* * *

A/N- Some constructive criticism is welcome, as this is my first major romance scene in a Fanfic. Ideas would be also welcome.

Also I apologise for the length of the chapter, I am in the middle of my GCSEs and they are very important (even if they are a head ache)


	9. Chapter 9

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my brain decided to go on holiday and it left me with writer's block, it did send me a postcard though, that allowed me to write this.**

* * *

Michaela wished that she didn't have to leave from the comfort of Lupin's arms but she knew that sooner or later the others would start wondering where she had gotten to. She promised Lupin that she would come again when she had some spare time and then left his office and then she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

As she walked through the castle she began to really think about what had happened in these few hours. She had lost her temper so easily today and could have possibly killed Flint if given half a chance; what surprised her the most was Snape's reaction today. He was never one for blasting out of anger and she never thought that he would attack a student.

_"What was that all about?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Kassi. You've asked about him before."  
"Go on try me." _

She would never believe the truth, it was the one thing in her life that she had managed to keep secret from Kassi in all the years she'd known her, she knew what had happened to her mum, how it had affected her, everything. But this one piece of information was the one thing she had kept totally private.

* * *

She reached the portrait of the fat lady, said the password and went inside, she needed to find Kassi, Micky had made a decision whilst walking up that she had to tell Kassi what was going on about Snape, or more to the point, what was still going on, as this was not a thing that was liable to change overnight.

She finally found her sitting in one of the armchairs near the fireplace, bizarrely she was alone, although, the twins were probably causing mayhem elsewhere. Micky walked up to her through the busyness of the common room and, upon reaching her, tapped her on the shoulder.

Kassi nearly jumped out of her skin before turning round and seeing who it was. After cursing several times she agreed to follow Micky into the dormitories, as they'd be empty at this time of the day.

They had barely got in there and shut the door when Kassi spoke up,

"So are you going to tell me what the hell's going on with Snape then?"

"Yes, ok? Can I just say in advance, don't judge me on what I tell you."

" I won't Micky, I promise. Now what was all that about before?"

Micky drew in a long breath, trying as hard as she could to delay this next sentence. That's all it was, just a sentence, yet it was one that brought a mixture of feelings to Micky.

"Ok" She started of slowly, procrastinating for as long as she could. "You heard what Flint was saying about my mother didn't you?"

" Yes, he isn't that good a whisperer Micky."

" Right well, since Snape also heard it… He took offence to it maybe even more than I did. Since he…"

"Micky will you just spit it out, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Don't you believe it. Fine. Snape is my uncle ok, he's mother's brother, and therefore he naturally got defensive when they started bad mouthing her. That is the reason that he struck Flint in the chest and no doubt why he was probably so harsh on Flint after class today."

Silence fell between them, a silence that Micky couldn't stand. What was Kassi thinking right now, the horror that Snape was related to her or the fact that she had never told her before now?

"Why have you never told me this?" Kassi finally said.

"Quite a few reasons to be honest. I'm slightly ashamed, who'd want be a student here related to Snape? I mean, just think about it. If it was you, would you tell anyone?"

"No to be honest." And at that a small smile came over her face, a one of mischievous nature.

"Oh my God, Snape's your uncle?" She laughed away and Micky had the feeling that she'd missed something.

"Yes?"

"Go on then, you must have some dirty laundry on him, from your parents' stories or anything, come on fess up."

At this Micky started laughing, she did know quite a few things about Snape that many others didn't know, but wasn't stupid enough to cough them up to Kassi.

"And what?" was her eventual reply. "Get my own head boiled by him when he realises I'm the source of these juicy pieces of gossip? Not on your life."

The tension between them was over, the last Micky said to Kassi before leaving for tea was to make her swear not to tell a soul saying that she preferred 'a quiet life'.

Teatime was actually quite quiet; Kassi thankfully seemed to keep her word to Micky. They, Fred and George merely chatted about the stacks of revision that was being put upon them for their OWLs.

After a little while Micky's attention moved away from the conversation and her eyes started to drift down the Gryffindor table. Along the way she could see many of the third years gathered together with the paper, no doubt discussing Sirius Black, it said in the paper that there was still no sign of him and that more dementors may be arriving to Hogwarts. Micky had hoped that this wouldn't be the case, but unless Sirius was caught soon, the ministry would more dementors as the possible answer.

Her eyes then moved onto the teachers' table; most were eating and chatting just as much as the students. As she scanned along her eyes found Lupin, he looked happier then she had seen him in a long time, a huge smile was glazed across his face as he spoke to Prof. Sprout.

That was a stark contrast to Snape though, he sat in the corner quite in silence with the look of one ready to murder. Bizarrely she actually felt sorry for him, she knew that him and her mother had been quite close before the… accident, so the mention of her in such a bad light today would have made him angry. Although Micky had to admit to herself, she would never have thought he'd get this angry.

After tea was over, Micky saw that Snape had already gone, probably to his office. As she left the Great Hall she turned to the right in route to go the dungeons after him.

"Where are you going Micky?" Came Kassi's voice from behind her.

"Erm… Library, need to go and look something up for Herbology."

Kassi seemed to accept this and allowed her to leave. Micky swiftly made her way down the dungeons until she reached the door of Snape's office. She was really nervous about this now but she just wanted to ensure everything was all right with him. After a long pause and a few deep breaths she knocked and the door of the office.

"Enter." Came the very familiar cold voice.

She slowly opened the door, it squeaked rather loudly and she saw Snape sitting at his desk not even looking at who was at the door.

"Whatever it is you want you better make it quick, I'm in no mood for fun and games at the moment."

Micky tried to pick her words very carefully before she spoke, she knew he could be very cruel when he wanted to be, but she thought she better ask him straight.

"Why did you do that today sir?" She knew formality was a must.

At the sound of Micky's voice, Snape finally raised his head from his work and looked her in the eye.

"I'm surprised you of all people would be asking me such a question." His voice was little more than a whisper. "I could have very easily punished you for threatening another student in front of me."

Every word he said was quiet yet Micky was almost stabbed by every single one. His eyes seemed colder than ever and quite menacing. He slowly stood up and leaned forward on the desk so that he was looking her straight in the eye.

"And yet," He continued on. "I hear from Prof. Lupin that you did indeed jinx him after you both left my class. He tried to make out that it was self-defence on your part but personally I don't believe him."

Micky said nothing but her eyes could no longer look at his, so she just stared at the ground. It was self-defence, he came and attacked her, and she defended herself. She didn't know what Snape was implying.

"And I'm right aren't I?" He eventually said. "You really wanted to hurt him, perhaps even kill him." A small smirk was appearing on his face.

"Shut up!" Micky shouted which seemed to surprise Snape as he shifted back a way. "Even if I had the thoughts to kill him I wouldn't dare, I'm not a death-eater Snape. I don't kill without thinking."

She regretted those words the moment they left her mouth, she had attacked him for the one thing he wanted to forget. The look she received turned sour and he raised himself to full height.

"Get out Black."

"Sir I didn't mean to say that, but you got to understand I wouldn't attack anyone unless given good reason."

They had both touched a nerve in each other it seemed, and Snape realised that.

"I possibly did speak slightly carelessly" He said finally. "But I am warning you, keep your knowledge of me to yourself Michaela. Otherwise you will find yourself in lot of trouble." He paused for a moment and then said, "I suppose I better check that you are ok after this afternoon's episode."

"Fine sir… and what about you?"

"I was relatively unaffected by the event."

"That's a lie."

"I beg your pardon."

"I said that's a lie sir. You and my mother were very close, or so I've heard."

He looked at her intently at her before saying,

"Yes your mother and I were quite close, especially since she was the only member of my family that didn't seem to despise me. I wish she wasn't gone."

He said the last sentence so quietly that Micky barely heard it, but it proved that even Snape was only human. And with that she made her way to the door to leave.

"Oh, and Michaela," He called to her. "Next you get involved in a slight scuffle and I will be forced to punish you for attempted harm, whether in self-defence or otherwise."

Micky merely nodded at this statement and then left the office and made her way back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N: My GCSEs are finally finished and I have two and a half months of nothing to do so I should be able to write some more of this very soon. Btw please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

When Micky came back into the common room, she saw a rather large gathering in the middle of the floor. She even saw Kassi there amongst them, when she got closer she saw Potter in the centre showing off his new Firebolt broomstick. Since Kassi was on the quidditch team she would really excited to see such a high standard broom on Gryffindors side at last.

Micky herself wasn't a big fan of quidditch; she only came to every house game because she knew Kassi would kill her if she missed them. She sometimes wondered if the quidditch season was the only thing that Kassi came to school for, it was definitely the only thing she seemed to enjoy.

This was making the common room very crowded, so Micky quietly went upstairs to her dorm and, upon getting there, she lay down on top of her bed to think over the day's events. Now that she had time to think, she'd realised how stupid she had been, she nearly got her and Lupin into trouble, since anyone could have walked into his office at any time, and his living quarters were almost certainly audible from his office. She would have loved for something to happen but she knew now that there was neither the time nor the place.

And then there was Snape, whenever Micky thought she had figured that man out a new dimension seems to show its face. He really was merely human, and had deep feelings, even if he rarely showed any at all.

Micky was so deep in her own thought that she didn't hear Kassi come into the dormitory and call her name. She only came back to earth when Kassi employed one of Micky's tricks and threw a pillow at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Micky asked

"I had to bring you back down to Earth. Did you even hear me come in?"

"No, to be honest." Then after a pause, "I've had a bit on my mind recently."

"Hopefully not so much you've forgotten about tomorrow, Micky."

"What's tomorrow?" Kassi threw a glare that could have killed many. "Oh the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match."

"Yes and we're going to win for sure. Have you seen…"

"Yes I've seen Potter's new broom, and I know enough about quidditch to know that one good broom doesn't guarantee a win."

"You're a right spoil sport you know?"

"I'm a prefect, that's my job."

At this they both laughed. It had been a while since they shared a joke. Then Kassi changed the subject to something Micky was trying to avoid.

"So what were you thinking about?"

Micky looked dumbfounded for a moment then quickly answered,

"Just small things, school stuff and the like."

"Micky, you're never this quiet over school work, now what's wrong, Snape been getting at you?"

"Sort of, he was trying to make out that I was actually trying to kill Flint wholeheartedly."

"Does he know you at all? The most you'd kill is a fly."

"Bit bigger than that, possibly a spider. Anyway I said that I wouldn't dare but he didn't buy it."

"So that's where you went after tea today. Down to Snape's office."

"Against my better judgement, I realise but yes."

The look on Micky's face let Kassi knew she wanted to speak no more on the subject, so Kassi just shrugged her shoulders and crashed out onto her bed.

It wasn't long until Kassi was asleep; since she had the match tomorrow, Micky wasn't surprised at all. If Gryffindor lost this match tomorrow, there'd be out of the running for the eighth year in a row.

Micky saw it best not to ponder on her own problems, things had a habit of sorting themselves out in the end, and she hoped these would be no exception. So she too finally went to sleep.

The next day every Gryffindor were in their supporters' shirts and cheering every member of the quidditch team as they entered. Kassi lapped up the applause and cheers very well, whilst trying to ignore boos coming from, oddly enough, the Slytherin table.

Micky sat down with Kassi and ate. Breakfast seemed to go quickly and very soon everyone was outside and sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch. This was one time where Micky was always alone, since Kassi, Fred and George were all on the team. So each match, she sat in the corner of the stand cheering them on whilst also trying not to draw attention to the fact she was sitting alone. This was easy enough for her, as everyone would have their eyes on the match.

The players made their way out onto the pitch; Micky was quietly hoping that the match would go smoothly today, since the dementors decided to gate-crash the last one. She quickly glanced up to the teachers stand and was relieved to see that Lupin was there, hoping that he knew how defend against them.

"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch yelled out, and then the whistle blew to start the match.

Micky watched as all the players kicked off into the air and the match begun. Lee Jordan the commentator was no help as to what was going on as he was too busy talking about the Firebolt, something that was annoying McGonagall.

Kassi got the quaffle and raced forward towards the goalposts, weaving in and out of the bludgers that were being forced her way. She reached the far end and scored a spectacular goal for Gryffindor.

Within five minutes Gryffindor were already eighty points to zero with Potter having very near misses on catching the snitch. A few more goals were scored, making the score a hundred to twenty when something rather strange happened. From the entrance to the pitch came three dementors.

*What the hell?* Micky thought, *Dementors don't walk*

Potter reached for his wand inside his robes and produced a patronus on them. That was a quite impressive charm for a third year. Micky had only just learned how to do one herself.

Suddenly cheers roared up from the Gryffindors as Micky turned to see Potter now flying overhead with the Snitch in his hand. They had won, and by a good score, Gryffindor were back in the running for the cup.

Micky waited outside the changing rooms for Kassi, and when she came out they made their way back to the castle, Kassi giving Micky her own commentary as they went.

"… And did you see my fourth goal? That was a classic. Yeah I was good. By the way, what was with those dementors? They seemed different to the ones we saw on the train."

Micky laughed to herself, while she was waiting for Kassi, she had heard McGonagall yelling at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint about trying to sabotage the game. She told this to Kassi who laughed along with her.

"Haha, what a dirty trick, oh well, we better hurry up, Fred and George said there'd be a party waiting for us in the common room."

They hurried on back to the common room where they had a really good time until quite late on that evening.

* * *

A/N- I've got a feeling this may be a weak chapter, I have had extreme writers block for a while. Give me your feelings please. I'll try and make up for this in my next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

The party seemed to go on forever until Prof. McGonagall came in and demanded that everyone went to bed at once. Kassi, along with a few other people let out a moan of complaint, but went to bed all the same.

Sleep came quickly to Micky that night, although the dream she had quickly turned into a nightmare. She was sitting in a large sitting room, well it seemed large but then she realised she had de-aged to the age of three, so everything was going to seem rather big. She was sitting on the floor near a sofa. She looked up and saw a woman sitting there, a rather tall woman with long dark hair that was almost black and deep brown eyes. It was her mother; this wasn't a normal dream, her mother never featured.

Her mother smiled and picked a young Micky up off the floor, and started to tickle her, making her laugh. But then there was a knock on the door. Micky's mother looked at the door, the knocking was heard again.

"Go my pet, go and hide yourself."

Micky look curiously at her for a moment and then complied. She hid herself in the first room she found, which was the cloak cupboard. There was a hole in the wall needing to be filled; it was low enough down for a young girl to peer through easily.

The door had now been opened and through the hole, Micky saw three gentlemen. At the time they had been unfamiliar to Micky but she had now grown and the faces she saw were very familiar indeed.

Two of them were quite chubby with screwed-up faces. She knew these now to be the older Crabbe and Goyle. The last one was tall, and very thin. He had silvery blond hair that reached to his shoulders and held a snake headed cane in his right hand. Micky was staring at Lucius Malfoy, a man she had met properly in Diagon alley with his son Draco three years ago. She knew now who had killed her mother.

The three men were talking to her about things; Micky couldn't quite make out what was being said. She stood her ground and clearly said "no" to them. Then Micky heard her scream in agony as Malfoy pointed his wand at her and the other two swiftly followed. Three Cruciatus curses on her at once, she'll be driven to madness. They then got bored of the torturing and Malfoy then got down to his knees next to her.

Only screams and mutterings were heard now, along with the odd laughter from Crabbe and Goyle, Micky didn't need to see anything to know she was getting raped.

A short while later Malfoy stood up, sorted himself and pulled is wand back out.

"You appear to be of no use to us."

And then it came, the green light of Avada Kedavra. Her mother then fell to the floor and was dead.

Micky let out a small scream, she couldn't help it, and she was frightened for her life. But they'd heard her. They came to look for her and quickly they opened the cloak cupboard door.

Micky shot awake with a fright, someone had screamed all right, but she didn't think it was her. She then looked around her dorm to see that Kassi and the other 5th year girls were awake too. Still panting from the shock, Micky got her dressing gown on and walked down the stairs to the common room, joined quickly by Kassi.

There she saw Ron Weasley sitting there pale as a sheet while Percy, the Head Boy, was ranting on about waking everybody up. And he wasn't the only one; very soon Prof. McGonagall was back in the common room to restore order.

"Now, really, enough's enough!" She slammed the portrait shut behind her and walked in, all around her the eager chatter of before had silenced fast.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better from you!"

Percy looked in a state of shock that she would accuse him of starting any this.

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor," He said bluntly, "I was telling them all to get back to bed. My brother Ron had had a nightmare and…"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron then yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at Sir Cadogan, who had left the portrait at the entrance to see what the commotion was about.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor tower?" She asked.

"Certainly, good lady" He replied with a courteous nod.

"You- you did?" said Prof. McGonagall, "But- but the password?"

"He had them. Had the whole weeks actually. Read them off a piece of paper,"

Prof. McGonagall turned around to again face the crowd of Gryffindors. She was as white as chalk.

"Which person?" She said with a shaking voice. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and then left them lying around?"

There was utter silence from all, broken only by the smallest of whimpers by a young 3rd year called Neville Longbottom.

Everyone in the common room were staring around in shock, they had been so close to dying by the hands of a bloodthirsty murderer.

"Right well," Prof. McGonagall said after a pause. " We will search the school and try and find him. He hasn't had time to go far."

"Why don't you just ask her!" perked up an Irish voice from the corner of the room. "She's been helping him out all this time!"

Everyone, including Micky and Kassi looked to see Seamus Finnigan, a young 3rd year pointing a finger directly at Micky.

"Don't be ridiculous Mr Finnigan, Michaela would never help anyone who wished to murder." McGonagall had always shown a liking to Micky but always called her by her proper name.

"Look Professor, they're related somehow I know it and she is helping him!"

"There is no need to shout and until you find solid proof to say otherwise, I will stick to innocent until proven guilty. Seamus."

Finnigan looked defeated. He knew he could never find any proof, short of a confession from Micky herself.

No one in Gryffindor went back to bed, they waited up to hear if Sirius Black had been caught. Most of the younger years seemed to side with Seamus' views, as they were all huddled at the far end of the common room away from Micky. Even some of the older years, couldn't seem to look at her properly.

Upon seeing everybody's behaviour, Micky proceeded back to the dormitory to be alone, she still had a cold sweat about the dream she had had earlier.

When she got there she flopped onto her bed and breathed deeply, that had been the first time she'd ever dreamt about her mother's death. She never wanted to relive what had happened all those years ago, part of her was glad that Ron had woken everyone up when he did, though she wasn't happy that he was attacked, but the next section of that night was more horrible for her than experiencing her mother's death. For after he had found her hiding, Malfoy had put the Cruciatus curse on her and also abused her in the same way he had done to her mother. Three years old she had been, and had already been raped. Thankfully for her, her father had come home at that point and fought them off.

Micky sat upright again, thinking about that had brought a pain upon her. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. This was something she very rarely did. But right now she needed to. She had relived the worst day of her life and was now being accused of attempted murder.

She stopped abruptly when she heard someone coming in, but then sighed in relief to see it was Kassi.

"Here you are," she said. "I was looking for you downstairs." She had taken a moment to look at Micky and then added. "Have you been crying?"

Micky wiped her eyes and tried to put on a brave face.

"No, not really, just bad dream that's all."

Kassi gave her friend a look of concern, she was sure she knew what 'bad dream' meant and it wasn't a giant spider trying to make her tap dance either.

"It wasn't just a dream was it? It was about your mother."

Knowing the last part of that was a statement not a question, Micky merely nodded.

"Look I've heard what people have been saying about you and you and I both know they're wrong, you're not a murderer. Fred and George are on our side, there's four."

"That's brilliant four people against the rest of the school, I'm really going to win this war."

Micky knew that Kassi meant well and she didn't even mean to be sarcastic, but Micky knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Look" was Kassi's reply. "Things will be better in the morning. He may have escaped this time but they'll get him and your name will be cleared to everyone."

She then patted Micky on the shoulder and left the room to let her think. Micky hoped to God that Kassi was right, cause she didn't need all this hassle right now.

* * *

**Finally I've got the next chapter up, sorry about that. My plot bunny's been to Florida and all I got was a lousy t-shirt. (Sorry bad joke) It's finally come back with some ideas, review and give me some feedback please. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Micky woke up at last, she must have fallen asleep at some point, she couldn't remember though, that whole evening was a blur of emotion, and none of it good. She silently, got washed and dressed before having a proper look round the dorm. The entire place was empty; looking at her watch she saw it was nearly 12 o'clock. No wonder it was empty, it was almost lunchtime.

She thought about what had gone on last night, the dream; the attack; the fact that she was getting accused. Even if Sirius Black was related to her (which she was sure he wasn't) she wouldn't try to kill anyone, and she would definitely never mistake Ron for Harry. One had ginger hair for heaven's sake.

Micky knew there was no point just moping; she'd done plenty of that last night. So she made her way down to the common room, where she found Kassi, Fred and George sitting next to the fire. Kassi saw her out the corner of her eye.

"Oh good you're up, I was about to come and see if you were still alive"

Micky merely nodded in recognition that she'd her Kassi speak and sat down next to Fred.

"You are looking rather pale Micky, are you alright?" Fred asked.

"Totally fine Fred I assure you, no doubt Kassi told you about our conversation last night." Micky replied whilst giving a glare in Kassi's direction.

"Only the outline, that you were upset and last night's accusations weren't helping."

"Fine, anyway should we go down for lunch I'm starving." Micky said. She wanted to get off the subject, and she was also telling the truth, she was hungry.

Fred, George and Kassi all smiled and shook their heads lightly as they joined Micky in making their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

The topic of conversation quickly switched on to more pleasant topics on the way down to the Great Hall and lunch was borderline good. The only thing that had a chance of spoiling it was the fact that Flint was staring in Micky's direction for the whole time she was in the Hall.

Eventually Fred and George reluctantly stood up and declared that they had homework that needed to be done, Micky and Kassi gave a cynical look their way, the twins doing homework was a miracle in itself, but them doing it voluntarily was more or less impossible.

They left the hall and Kassi let out an annoyed sigh,

"Great, he said we'd be able have some time together after lunch."

Micky had a feeling that Kassi had meant to think this, but as usual thoughts became words and Micky heard every single one. So she decided to investigate.

"Who said?"

"What?" She turned round in shock, "Oh God don't tell me I said that out loud."

" Yep, so who were you talking about then?"

"No one nosey, I was… I was just…"

"Listen Kassi if you're going to stumble over the lie then just tell me the truth. If you've finally asked Fred out that's great and…"

"How the hell do you know I like Fred!"

"Calm down Kassi, I doubt you want the whole school to know, anyway you just look at him, a lot, that's all."

"Do I? Either way it doesn't matter, he asked me anyhow."

So the feeling was mutual, Micky had been contemplating on trying to get them two together for some time but she had thought that it was one sided and that Fred in fact liked Angelina, another girl in their year.

"I'm happy for both of you, but you can't be expecting too much to happen at the moment, we've got exams soon remember."

"I know, this year sucks big time. We should and get you a boyfriend you know."

Micky hadn't been expecting that to come up and choked on the drink she was having. After coughing for several minutes, she turned back to Kassi.

"And why should you be getting me a boyfriend?"

"Well, I've got Fred now, I think George is going to ask out Angelina…"

Typical, Micky had known them for five years and she still got them mixed up sometimes.

"… and you're going to be on your own." Kassi finished.

"I don't need anyone, I'm fine in my current circumstances alright."

"What you've found someone yourself?"

"Ye… No I haven't. Since when has any male been interested in me?" She secretly hoped Remus had left the staff table, she and Kassi were sitting rather close to it and she didn't want him hearing this. She didn't dare look round to check in case Kassi caught her looking.

"You must have someone you like, I don't know, one of the older years."

"Kassi, I suggest that you give up before you start, I'm interested in no one and I'm quite happy the way I am."

"Or what about that secret admirer of yours, you remember, the one who sent you the necklace at Christmas. You could find out who that is."

"And if it turns out someone sent it as a joke?"

"Micky why do you always have to put everything down all the time. It's not as though you're ugly, at least your mirror doesn't crack when you look at it, unlike Flint's."

They both laughed at this, the daft thing was it was true, the last time they saw Flint look into a mirror it had smashed into millions of pieces, and the Gryffindor 5th years had never let him forget it.

"Listen Kassi," Micky said at last after their giggle. " I appreciate the concern and the offer but I'm fine, seriously, and I'm pleased for all of you."

At this they decided to leave, Fred and George were right about one thing, the homework was there waiting and it wasn't going to do itself. This year especially it seemed never-ending.

* * *

On their way back to the common room, Kassi stopped suddenly.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I was going to go see Prof. Lupin about that vampires essay, I don't understand any of it. I don't want to go there on my own."

"Why not? He's probably the nicest teacher we have here."

"Have you been in his office, it creeps me out, he's too many dead things in jars for my liking."

"Fine, coward, I'll go and ask him then, I'm confused about a part of it anyway."

With that Micky turned tail and went down towards the 5th floor and Lupin's classroom. At least this would give her some excuse to spend some time with him, as they seemed to barely see each other, except for lessons. She'd just have to remember to ask about the homework at some point or Kassi would get suspicious upon her return.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been buried under homework, revision and exams these past few months. Being a college student isn't easy. I'll try to get chapters up a bit quicker from now on, as the next exams aren't until May.**

**Review please, constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Micky made it to the Defence classroom to see Lupin sitting at his desk marking some essays for a class. He must have heard the footsteps as he lifted his head up before Micky was even halfway to the desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure then?" He said, getting up from his chair and then going and kissing Micky.

"Homework help I'm afraid." Micky replied once they broke apart. "And I can't be too long, this is as much for Kassi's benefit as it is mine."

He smiled and then let out a light sigh, he returned to his desk and beckoned her to sit on chair that was just appearing next to him.

"You know, I've been hearing some interesting things buzzing around the school since last nights attack. People have gotten a strange idea into their heads that you've had something to do with all these attacks that Sirius Black has been committing on the school."

"As long as you don't believe it, I don't care what people think, contrary to what my uncle says, I wouldn't harm anyone without a good reason."

"Don't worry Micky, I don't believe it. And in my experience, you should just let them gossip, it'll die down eventually."

He put his hand onto Micky's knee and rubbed it affectionately. He then started rustling through papers on his desk, trying to find something. After a minute or so he found what he was after and lay it on the end of the desk next to Micky.

"This might help you with that vampires essay. It's NEWT notes but it gives a lot more detail, and sense, than the OWLs."

She gave them a quick look over and they did seem to have detail in it that her textbook certainly didn't. As she was reading she was interrupted by Lupin clearing his throat.

" I've been meaning to try and talk to you anyway Micky."

_Oh this can't be good _"About what Remus?"

"About us. Do you want this to continue on? After this year I mean."

"Yes of course. I love you Remus, I thought we had this talk months ago."

"It's just, you know I'm dangerous, so seeing me outside of school is going to be limited. I'd never want to hurt you."

"I know what you are, and we'll work something out. I'm not afraid of you. Anyway I…"

She heard someone entering the room and she cut her sentence short. After a moment, in walked Severus Snape, with a steaming goblet, full of the Wolfsbane potion, Micky assumed.

Micky took a moment to examine the glare these two men shared with each other, Snape's was one of pure hatred that she hadn't seen him use on many people, and Remus' was looking almost as resentful.

"Your potion is ready for you Lupin, so I thought I'd bring it up, as I thought you were busy marking the 7th years' essays. Obviously I was mistaken, you are instead spending social time with Black, as always."

What did he mean, as always, it wasn't as though Lupin and Sirius Black were friends at school, or at least she thought they weren't. And hopefully he said 'social time' mockingly; otherwise he might have overheard something he shouldn't have.

"I assure you Snape, I'm merely assisting Michaela on an essay that she didn't quite understand, now if you kindly place the goblet down, I'll drink it shortly."

"No I better stay for a few minutes more, as there is some business that needs to be discussed."

He said this last bit whilst shifting his glare to Micky. She took this as a hint and stood up.

"I'll leave then." She turned to Lupin. "Thank you for your help professor, I should be alright now."

"Your welcome Michaela."

She then walked to the door, and just before leaving, checked to make sure Snape's back was turned and then quickly blew a kiss to Lupin.

* * *

Micky hadn't even gotten fully out of the Defence corridor, when she saw a hex narrowly miss her head and hit the wall. She zipped around to see Flint standing there slipping his wand back into his cloak.

"I needed to get your attention somehow."

"What the hell do you want Flint?"

"We never finished our little discussion from potions."

"Sod off Flint, I made it clear the first time that I didn't want to hear about this."

She remained calm throughout this and didn't move from her spot. Flint however started to slowly move forward.

"You wouldn't attack me again, there's no teacher to help you."

"No teacher to embarrass you, you mean?"

"Shut up!!" He was right next to her now; she was trying not to retch from the odour that was coming off him. His breath stank.

"You're probably having it off with that Lupin, that's why he helped you out, he was hoping for another go with you. You're a filthy whore, just like your mother."

He said the last part in such a vicious whisper that ordinarily Micky might not have heard it. But the mention of her mother was what set it off. Wands and magic all forgotten she pulled her right arm back and punched hard in the face, making him stagger back several paces.

He looked up and his nose was bleeding, she didn't care, Flint ran towards her and got her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He then lifted his knee up, which contacted sharply with her forehead. Struggling to see with the pain, she managed to locate Flint's balls with a kick. It only made him drop for a few moments though.

_I was right _Micky thought _He really hasn't got any._

He rose back up and ran towards her in a rugby tackle, she thought she felt her head make contact with a wall behind her, but she knew no more as everything went black.

* * *

Micky found herself slowly regaining consciousness, she was vaguely aware there was a bright light somewhere in the room, and it was shining straight into her eyes. Her head pounded with pain, as did her temples. How long had she been out?

Slowly, she opened her eyes to take a look around. Her vision seemed blurred, she scrunched her eyes up to allow them to water and tried again.

With her vision cleared somewhat, she could make out Snape talking quietly with Madame Pomfrey. After another minute, Snape must have seen her out the corner of his eye.

"Nice of you to finally rejoin the world of the living."

"Severus, stop being so harsh, this girl's recently received a serious head injury."

"That may be Poppy, but young Black here still got that injury in a fight with Mr. Flint. Something she's knows is frowned upon in this school and is to be punished, severely."

He said this last word almost as an after thought. Micky let out a groan at the thought of what Snape would come up with for punishment, but inside she really didn't care, she just hoped she could get her hands around Flint's neck sometime soon.

Snape then slowly made his way to the side of her bad, pausing for moment just to request Madame Pomfrey to leave them alone as the had 'business' to discuss.

_Is that all you ever need to discuss? _Micky thought.

He sat down on the chair to her left side and leaned forward.

"What exactly happened between you and Mr. Flint, Michaela?"

She didn't look at him, she didn't want to, so she merely continued to stare at the ceiling whilst pondering for an answer.

"I gave what he deserved, what he was asking for."

"I highly doubt he asked you to attack him, now I want a proper answer Michaela."

"He tried to hex me, called me a few things, called my family one or two things… didn't liked any of it so I punched him in the face. He hit me back, I tried to kick him in the nether regions (which didn't seem to have any effect what so ever), he then came running towards me, must have made contact, cause that's the last thing I remember. Good enough?"

She knew she was being cheeky but Snape didn't seem to get it into his skull that she didn't make a habit of trying to hurt people, and Flint only gets it because he deserves it.

"What was it he said?"

"Among other things… He said I was a whore just like my mother."

He seemed to pause at this, thinking about what to say next. Kathryn Snape had always been a touchy subject for both of them, and recent events had proven that. After a pause Snape got up out of the chair and stared to walk away, he then stopped at the foot of her bed.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, only this once. I want no more of this Michaela. And also, I want no more breaking curfews, even if it is to see teachers."

His stare at the end of that sentence her, he looked as though he knew something about Micky that he wasn't willing to say out loud. _He couldn't know could he?_ In the end Micky merely nodded, Snape then left the hospital wing and left Micky to sleep.

* * *

**Review please :) I'll be grateful.**

**BTW I also notice, after re-reading this through, that my typing isn't perfect. I seem to be allergic to question marks and simple words go wrong. Sorry for these.**


	14. Chapter 14

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

It was only 6:00 in the morning and Madame Pomfrey was already waking Micky up to do an examination of her head to check her healing process. She began to prod at her head, quite hard, Micky tried hard not to make a sound. She knew if she did, she might be in there for another day.

"All seems well." Pomfrey said at last. "Your head will be tender for a while, so for heavens sakes girl, try not to get into anymore fights."

"I don't get into fights, they seek me out and attack me when my back is turned."

"Yes well, try not to get this hit again for at least the next week, or it'll never heal."

"Very well, Madame Pomfrey. I won't go looking for trouble."

She then dismissed Micky from the hospital wing, just in time for Micky to run to the dormitory, get ready and then go down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

When she made it to the Great Hall, she walked down the table to where Kassi and the twins were sitting. She quietly sat down and started to help herself to some food when Kassi began shouting at her.

"What the hell happened to you yesterday?! I asked for some homework help not a hair off Merlin's beard."

"Calm down Kassi please, I'm trying not to draw attention to the fact I'm here."

Micky had just seen Flint on the Slytherin table laughing and miming something about a fight. Her head was still pounding so round 2 wouldn't be an option at the moment.

Kassi turned around to see what Micky was staring at.

"Did some happen between you and Flint?"

After rubbing her head in the memory, Micky told Kassi and the twins about the fight that occurred the day before.

"The cowardly sod, I'll kill him myself," Fred made a motion to stand, but Micky pulled him back to his seat.

"I don't want a fuss made about it ok. Besides I'll get him myself soon enough."

And while she remembered she handed Kassi the NEWT notes she had received from Lupin.

"I did however, manage to get these before losing my consciousness."

Kassi took them and glanced through. "Great! These will help. Thanks Micky."

"No problem, just make sure you share them at lunch, 'cause I need to use them myself."

* * *

After breakfast had finished all four of them made their way to Transfiguration. They were actually quite looking forward to this lesson, as it was a lesson on animaguses and you got to find out what your animal was if you were ever successful in transforming.

"I really want to be something majestic, like a lion or a wolf, that'd be cool." Fred was waffling on about his own preferences.

"Try a mouse and you'll be closer to the mark bro." George laughed at his twin.

"Shut up, what about you Kassi? What would you want to be?"

"Something cute and fluffy, like a fox or tiger."

"Hang on you class a tiger as cute and fluffy?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, they are cute, and they have fluffy fur. What's your problem?"

"I'd just be scared of going out with a 'cute and fluffy' tiger that's all."

Micky just laughed as her friends started to bicker on their own animals. She couldn't think of what hers could be. She'd just have to wait and find out.

The good news was that this class was with the Ravenclaws', not the Slytherins. So Micky got at least one hour where she could avoid Flint.

As they reached the class, Lupin was walking in the other direction towards the stairs. As he saw Micky his pace quickened slightly, stopping as he came level with the four students in the corridor.

"I would just like to check that you're alright after yesterday Miss Black. I hear from Prof. Snape that you had a bit of a bang to the head."

"Yeah don't remind me" She mumbled, rubbing her head again, then looked at Lupin and said, "I'm fine Professor, someone just caught me off guard, I'm sure it was an accident."

She could tell that he knew she was lying, but she didn't want to talk to him too much in front of Kassi and the twins, in case one of their tongues slipped and something was said that shouldn't be. He looked at her for a second or so and then bid them goodbye and left.

"Why did you lie to him Micky?" Kassi asked.

"I don't want a fuss made, that's all. Anyway, if Snape's told him what happened, he doesn't need to hear it again from me. Anyway lets get going otherwise we'll be late. And I don't want to see Prof. McGonagall angry."

They all nodded in agreement and sped off. Even though she was head of Gryffindor house, she was still very firm with all her pupils and expected impeccable punctuality.

* * *

They made it to the classroom in time (just), and took their seats, in front of them on their desks were blank booklets.

"Good morning class, today we are going to learning about animaguses."

Prof. McGonagall quickly turned into a cat and back again.

"These are witches and wizards who can turn themselves into an animal. Each has their own unique animal in accordance to their personality, attributes and behaviour."

She then waved her wand silently, words and letters started to appear on the parchment. Not sentences, just words floating about the page.

"What you will find out from these pages are your own unique animal, if you ever successful in transforming. However I will ask you not get your hopes up, as it is a very hard thing to accomplish and we have only had about one student every ten years achieve it."

Micky was intrigued by what she heard. She had known it was difficult, almost impossible. On the other hand she loved a challenge, she might try out the theory for herself.

"Right, now what I want you to do it to place you palm on the parchment for five seconds, this will allow these little tests to realise who you are, it will then show up questions that I want you to answer as honestly as you can. The questions will be different for all of you, so there can be no cheating. You may begin."

Micky and everyone else placed their hand on the parchment. Immediately, the words and letters on the page started to whiz around at a great speed. After five seconds she lifted her hand from the surface and found that the words now fell neatly into a set of personality test questions.

The questions were such like:

**What would you do if faced with a fight?**

**If your friend was in danger, what you do?**

Those sorts of questions.

Micky tried to answer them as best she could; it was a lengthy test that took about half an hour.

Eventually everyone was finished, as they did the words on the front page seemed to seep through to the one beneath.

"Now," Prof. McGonagall started. "After the front page turns completely blank, you can then turn over and take a look at your animagus form."

Since her page was blank, Micky turned her sheet over. On that page was a picture of a large black dog. It was rather hefty with muscle, it had erect triangular ears and its tail curled over it's back. It looked almost like a Japanese Akita. It was all black save for its muzzle, which had a silver sheen.

Next to the image appeared a description of the animal:

**The dog is the sign of loyalty; to all that treat it with kindness it will stay a trusting friend and aid them in times of danger. To those who ill-treat them it will turn vicious and defend itself at all costs. It is a smart animal with a head for challenging situations and getting out of tight spots.**

_Quite apt _Micky thought. It seemed to describe her perfectly. On her left she heard Kassi going 'oh how cute' at hers, so it was definitely cute and fluffy, or her definition of.

Micky had a quick glance over and saw that she was a racoon. 'A fun loving animal that loves to trick others, but is loyal to those it calls friends'

"That's you exactly Kassi."

"You think, I just think it's cute."

Micky then looked over Kassi to the twins.

"What have you two got then?"

Fred spoke first. "I've got a fox."

"Cool Fred, what about you George." Kassi was trying to stare over at his page but couldn't quite see.

"I got an eagle."

"Hang on." Micky said in a mock shocked manner. "The twins for once are not identical."

"I know" George answered, "It's the end of the world as we know it"

At this they all started laughing, attracting the attention of Prof. McGonagall. She came over and glared at the parchments in front of them.

"Well it seems that you have all found a perfect match." That was all she said, she then walked off and checked on the other students.

"Do you think she's learned not to ask about our humour?" Fred asked

"I should hope she has after five years." Micky answered.

They all just continued to laugh as the lesson went on. The theory was easy enough to learn. So Micky made quick plans about trying it out, possibly after lessons that day.

* * *

Another chapter over, please review, all feedback welcome. I'm going to be doing exams over the next few weeks so the next chapter may take a while to be posted.


	15. Chapter 15

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she found out how to become an animagus, and now Micky was trying to actually achieve it. Everyday, when she could spare some time between classes, homework and revision (which wasn't long, she had to admit) she would sneak into the Room of Requirement and practise the application to try and transform.

It was difficult, but Micky hated admitting defeat so she persisted on to her goal. But even now, three weeks on, she couldn't quite manage it. She had briefly considered asking Prof. McGonagall for some more help and guidance, but she knew her answer would be to focus on her OWLs and not get caught up in an extra such as trying to become an animagus.

Prof. Snape was also out of the question, even though Micky was sure he'd have the skills and knowledge to help, he wouldn't. He didn't see the point of any student going off task from school studies, and she'd be no exception to that.

There was however one of her teachers that she may be able to ask for help. Lupin may be the DADA teacher, but she knew from glancing around his office in the past he had a liking for animals of various forms, and one of those books she had seen was **Human/Animal Transformations**-_From Animaguses to Werewolves_

So he would have at least some say on how to allow her to achieve her goal. It would also let her spend some rare time with him outside of being in his lessons. They hadn't seen each other properly since the day she got beat up by Flint.

The main problem was going to be when to go and see him. After classes was a busy time for both of them, and she knew if she got caught by Snape wandering around after curfew again, she would be in deep trouble, she counted her blessings that she had gone this far without punishment, Snape was usually not one to hold back, especially on a Gryffindor.

She didn't have time to dwell on it too much now, she was into a busy time for her year, and although she was desperate to achieve this little challenge, she also wanted high marks in her OWLs, she had always fancied being and Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and for that top grades were required.

She knew she was going to find out exactly what grades, and NEWT subjects she needed, as she had her careers meeting with Prof. McGonagall later on that morning, as her surname was Black, she would get seen rather quickly in the morning, Kassi and the twins not being seen until the evening.

* * *

Part the way through History of Magic (why did this subject need to exist?) she excused herself and moved up several floors of the castle until she reached McGonagall's office. She waited outside in case someone was still in there, but the door soon opened itself to allow her entry into the room.

Inside was the office as normal, Prof. McGonagall was sitting behind a large desk, a bookcase was to the right of the room and a great ornate fireplace was on the left. Micky approached the desk slowly, even though she knew what was coming, there was always something about teachers' offices that made her feel uneasy. She didn't even get into trouble at all but she still hated being inside them.

"Right Miss Black, do take a seat." Micky jumped in shock, she hadn't expected the voice. She took a seat in front of the desk silently and waited for the talk to begin.

"Now, Michaela, this meeting is to talk over any careers ideas you might have, and to decide which subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh years." She started. "Have you had any thought about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

She thought for a moment, Micky wanted very much to say an Auror, but she knew was a hard career to get into and McGonagall may not think she's up to it. But, McGonagall had just asked about thoughts that she had, and Auror was definitely a thought so….

"I have considered, possibly becoming an Auror after school."

"That's is a difficult profession that requires dedication and willingness to drive forward on your part."

Micky merely nodded, preparing herself to have the rug whipped out from under her.

"I think you would be perfectly capable of becoming an Auror, if your grades and aptitude remain as they are at present."

Slightly startled, Micky looked at the professor, who was now looking through a list of Micky's predicted grades. She couldn't a small smile appear on her face at the thought of her being a 'dark wizard catcher'.

"Yes," McGonagall began again, "Most of your teachers predict that you will get Os and Es in you OWLs. Only one teacher thinks differently, and I would worry myself on their opinion or passing that exam for that matter."

Now Micky was startled, she'd never heard Prof. McGonagall speak badly about any of the teachers or the subjects.

"Divination was never something I saw as essential in life, and it is not a NEWT subject you'd need for an Auror."

After managing to suppress a laugh she thought was coming about Prof. Trelawney 'predicting' her failure in Divination, she asked,

"What subjects would I need to take on?"

"Well, the ideal subjects would be: Transfiguration, you'll have no problems there; Charms, your predicted an O; Herbology, which is at an E presently; Potions, which I must warn you, Prof. Snape will not take any NEWT student who gets below an O in their OWLs, you are on a E at the moment so you better work hard to get that up. And finally, you obviously need Defence against the Darks Arts, which you are on an O for anyway so as long as you keep up the good work you will get that no bother."

That didn't seem too bad to Micky, all those subjects were strong points, and it also meant that she could stop Divination and, more importantly, History of Magic, which she was perfectly happy with.

"Have you got any further questions for me Michaela?"

"No Professor, I think that's it, thank you."

"Very well, then you may go."

With that Micky stood up and left the office. She was pleased that she was able to pursue a career that she was interested in. She now just had to hope that her grades stayed up and that she could beat Snape's estimations of her and get an O in Potions. It still didn't stop her from wanting to achieve becoming an animagus though. It may actually help her in the long run. She remembered reading a leaflet on becoming and Auror once, and it said that once skill you must fulfil was 'Concealment and Disguise' and changing her appearance into an animal may certainly help.

* * *

That evening after dinner, Micky had made a decision that she was going to see Lupin, it would be a few hours until curfew so she couldn't get in trouble by Snape for being there. However after the conversation that she had had with him in the hospital wing only a few weeks before, she still had an uneasy feeling that he suspected her of something. She decided to take the secret passage she'd found in third year that took you straight from the Gryffindor tower to the right hand side of the DADA classroom, that way, she minimised her chances of running into Snape.

She walked all the way to the Fat Lady with Kassi and the twins, and then mentioned that she'd forgotten something downstairs and needed to retrieve it. Micky was sometimes really thankful that she was normally so truthful; it made her lies seem rather believable.

She strolled right down to the bookcase and pulled on the right book (second shelf, five along from the right) and the bookcase slid to the side revealing a short corridor and a long twisting staircase. She had found this place completely by accident one day, much to annoyance of Fred and George who had been trying to find them all for two years. Micky walked all the way down the staircase and, upon reaching the end stopped at the wall. She listened for a few short moments to ensure there was no one near, and only then did she tap the off-colour brick and go through the opening.

Lupin wasn't sitting at his desk when she walked into the classroom, so she walked up the stairs at the back of the room that led to his office. Thankfully he was there, though he was looking worse than Micky had seen him in a while. He was tired and pale; he was sitting at his desk, with his head in his hand rubbing his temples. Not wanted to startle him by simply walking up, she coughed gently to announce her presence.

He slowly raised his head to see who it was, and when his eyes met Micky's he smiled tiredly at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," He started. "I wouldn't like you to see me like this. I must look dreadful."

She walked up to him, knelt down next to where he was sitting and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I don't care how you look Remus, I love you and that's all that matters."

His smile grew larger at that sentence; she sometimes had the feeling that he doubted her sincerity to him. He then pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you Micky,"

She now felt really selfish as to the reason she came up. She wanted more than anything just to simply be with him, but while there was a chance of them being caught by so many people, that was out of the question.

"So why have you come to see then?" He asked.

"Do I need an excuse?"

He raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"To ask for some help." She said after a breath. "I'm trying to become an animagus, and I thought you may be able to help me."

He chuckled softly, "Why don't you ask Prof. McGonagall, she is the Transfiguration teacher after all."

"I know what her answer would be, that it's too close to my exams for me to distracting myself with near pointless tasks."

"So why me?"

"I know you have keen interest, having scanned your book shelves on more than one occasion, and I wanted to see you."

He thought quietly for a moment,

"Really I should give you the same answer that McGonagall would give, but it seems that I can't say no to you Micky."

With that he stood up slowly and went to his shelves. He got down the book she'd seen before: **Human/Animal Transformations**-_From Animaguses to Werewolves, _and then proceeded to flick through it's first few pages.

"You do know it's difficult, nearly impossible."

"Yep, and it's not stopping me."

He laughed again at her, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

It was Micky's turn to raise her eyebrow, conveying her answer without speaking.

He gave her all the help he could, but said ultimately it would be up to her, as the transformation requires concentration for it to work the first time. She thanked him for what he could do, kissed him once more and left, thankfully not running into Snape this time.

It was then she set herself a deadline; she was going to achieve this before her exams started, and even though that was only four more weeks she was going to do it by then.

* * *

Please review, I love to read your feedback and I try and listen to any advice or criticisms you have for me.


	16. Chapter 16

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

A/N- Sorry about the long length of time between these chapters, I've been on holiday and worrying over exam results. They should come a little more frequently now… so long as I don't get writers block in the mean time.

Another A/N- This is the last 'filler' chapter as it were before we get back to main plot. After this the story will start to come to a close.

* * *

Three and a half long weeks had past, the revision material that had been placed on them by every teacher was growing in a pile of gigantic proportions. Everywhere you looked either in common rooms or in the library 5th and 7th years were studying like crazy for their big exams.

But Micky was currently elsewhere and inwardly smiling. She was incapable of showing that smile at present but it was there. She was in the Room of Requirement, staring in a mirror that was inside the room, looking back at her was a black dog like that of the description was given to her in Transfiguration about two months ago.

She had done it, and with only days to spare before her OWLs started. It had been hard and at the final point, painful. She transformed back into a human and checked herself over; there was nothing out the ordinary… no tail or fur when there shouldn't be… so she considered it a huge success.

Micky left the Room of Requirement in order to go to see Prof. McGonagall, wanting to get registered as quick as possible so that she could get on with the rest of the year. As she walked down the more or less deserted hallway she heard a voice say her name behind her that made her freeze immediately with a chill of fear running down her spine.

It was Prof. Snape walking down towards her, inwardly, Micky rolled her eyes at this, because no matter what she was doing, she had a feeling that he was probably going to see as something worth punishing.

"What, pray tell, are you doing wandering around the school so close to an important period of exams?"

Micky quickly scanned her location to make an excuse, she didn't want him to know the truth, he would see her recent task as 'time wasting'.

"I was just going from the library to see Prof. McGonagall about something for Transfiguration."

Ok, so it wasn't a total lie, but Snape's glare down upon her made her feel tiny for it all the same. Why did she always get the feeling that he could tell if anyone was lying to him? It certainly seemed that way from how he acted towards all students. This made Micky scared, reminding her of the look he'd given her in the hospital wing, the look that suggested he knew a lot more about her situation than what she'd stated.

"Mmm" He said after a few moments pause, "Very well, then you better run along then shouldn't you… oh and by the way I have that book I requested you to retrieve from me yesterday. I hope your lapse of memory was due to exam pressure and not pure time wasting on your part."

With that, he handed he the book, turned around and walked away. Micky could've have kicked herself for forgetting that book, it was going to help her in her potions OWL, he had said for her to go and get form his office yesterday evening, but she'd too busy in the Room of Requirement all night and it had completely slipped her mind.

* * *

She entered Prof. McGonagall's office after being called in, and walked up to her desk.

"What is I can do for you Micky? Are you stuck on the Vanishing theory… everyone else seems to be."

"No, actually I'm fine with that." Why as anyone finding it difficult? "No I came to ask how you could get registered as an animagus."

McGonagall took off her glasses and looked her right in the eye.

"And why would you want to that Michaela?"

Micky took a deep breath, she might as well be forthright with it, she walked back a few paces and after concentrating momentarily transformed into a black dog and back again.

"Very impressive, I would like to say quickly that being able to this wouldn't pass exams."

"I didn't do it instead of revising, it was in conjunction with."

"Mmm" That earned another inward roll of the eyes, why was everyone saying that today? "Very well, I trust you Micky and I believe that you put in sufficient revision and this extra was only an occasional try. However perfecting the transformation in such a short space of time is nearly unheard of."

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk and after scribbling down some words she said,

"Transform again, I need to make a note of your unique features so the Ministry of Magic can keep an eye on you."

Micky transformed again and McGonagall came over to look her over.

"Your eyes are still dark blue, that necklace you were wearing has became a collar, and that scar on your nose has kept a white mark on your muzzle."

She settled that to be it and wrote them all down. She then put it in an envelope and said she would send it off to the ministry as soon as she had time, and that Micky should hear word from them within a few weeks.

Just before Micky left the office Prof. McGonagall shouted after her,

"I hope now it will be solid exam preparation, and good luck to you."

Micky smiled at her and then left.

* * *

It really was solid exam preparation from then on, with seven exams coming in over the course of nine days; Micky knew she would be mentally exhausted after this.

All throughout the exam period 5th and 7th years were not seen during daylight hours as they were studying and/or catching up on the sleep that they've missed out on due to that studying. Micky was the same, before and during the exam period she would be seen either in the library or in the exam rooms for the OWLs.

On the day of the last one, Charms, Micky heard some news being passed down the Gryffindor table during breakfast, it was about a Hippogriff of Hagrid's called Buckbeak that was about to be executed. She would have been more concerned but she didn't have time, however she did overhear a few of the students (Harry Potter and his friends) saying how Malfoy had framed the creature in the first place and that it needed to be saved.

Micky decided to ponder on this after Charms and maybe she could have a nosy look out to see if anything would happen.

* * *

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, it should get back onto some proper story next chapter, I thought I better get the exam part out the way quickly. Review please


	17. Chapter 17

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Charms turned out to be easier than she thought. The theory paper on the morning was a breeze and the afternoon practical went just as well. Now that the exam period was over for her she could get on with what ever she wanted. And right now, Micky wanted to see that Hippogriff. She wanted to see this 'dangerous creature' for herself.

Sure she was being highly curious, but all she would be doing was looking. It was now about 7:30 so she had some time left before curfew; the last thing she wanted was to seen by Snape sneaking off after hours. She made her way along the walkway to Hagrid's hut; the sun was just beginning to set behind a cloud, the sky now becoming dull. But she stopped suddenly when she heard shouting coming from the far end. Trying to stay as silent as possible Micky made her way to look.

What she saw would have made her laugh if it wasn't for the fact she had to leap outside the walkway and down the side. Granger had just punched Malfoy right in the face. In Micky's head she applauded her, she'd never had a chance to get at Malfoy when she was trying to get Flint earlier in the year, so this acted as a good substitute.

She watched as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran down the walkway, cursing all the way along. She looked back just in time to see Hermione, Ron and Harry going down to the hut and she made her way behind them. Once on top of the hill, she saw the creature. It looked so sorry for itself being tied up and set to die. Micky wished there was a way to free it from its fate. But she knew any attempt at freedom for it would be blamed on Hagrid, and even though she had rarely had any dealings with him, she would never want him to get into trouble.

Just then she heard talking behind her, steadily becoming louder. She knew one of the three voices to be Dumbledore's and she didn't fancy answering questions so with a quick glance around; she transformed into a dog and hid in some nearby trees. She tried hard not to whine in pain, she knew that early transformations were painful. Laying down to make herself as small as possible, she saw it was Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge, and a man, Micky presumed, to be the executioner. He didn't look familiar to her but he was wearing a black mask over his head and wielding a large axe.

They made their way down the bank talking all the while, Dumbledore seeming to be acting as though they were just here on a social visit, as he talked about the school progression and the plants in the grounds. As they entered Hagrid's hut, Harry, Ron and Hermione left through the back door and ran back up the hill to right in front of where Micky was hiding.

That was when she heard the axe fall sharply and thud down. Micky recoiled her head in shock and disgust, a magnificent creature slaughtered mercilessly on little proof and a large bribe no doubt.

* * *

She didn't have time to morn though, as next thing she saw was a huge black dog the size of bear, thin as a rake and vicious. It leapt out at the three kids and grabbed hold of Ron; it then proceeded to drag its victim to the Womping Willow, a large and very volatile tree in the grounds, and brought him under the roots and gone. All besides his left leg, that seemed to be clutching hold of the roots for hope of breaking free.

Harry and Hermione were yelling away, when an almighty snap was heard and Ron's leg too, disappeared under the tree. Micky cringed at the thought of his leg just snapping the way it did. The dog was desperate it seemed.

Having just been lost in that thought for a few moments, she looked up to just see the end of the other two going down by themselves to find him. Micky rolled her eyes and shook her head to herself. They had a knack for getting themselves into trouble whenever it came along.

But she didn't have the time to get a teacher herself, so she exited the safety of the trees and crawled cautiously to the Womping Willow. The branches thrashed out wildly, one hitting her on the right shoulder. She whined out but kept going, rolling around to prevent another hit. The entrance seemed miles away like this, but she finally made it and crawled inside.

What came next was a deathly silence as Micky walked down that long tunnel. It smelt as if she was miles underground, but from the angle she was walking she was readily approaching the surface again. The exit at the end of the tunnel brought her into a house, it was dusty and derelict and it seemed to be rocking gently from side to side. She realised she was in the Shrieking Shack, a house on the far end of Hogsmede that was said to be haunted by ghosts that moaned and shrieked loudly to prevent intruders.

She then heard a yell come from up the stairs in front of her, it sounded like Hermione so Micky crept up slowly to take a look. Each stair creaked loudly so she tried to take her time and not attract attention. On the landing the yelling grew louder, this time it was Harry, the sound of a punch followed. Micky couldn't see a thing but she moved along the floor, keeping as low as possible in her dog form. The room that the noise was coming from was a bedroom at the far end of the landing. The door was still open, so Micky could take a look inside.

Inside was none other than Sirius Black. There was no mistaking him from the pictures in the Daily Prophet. He was smiling manically as he stood tall and determined it seemed. She could see the edge of Harry standing in the middle of the floor but she couldn't see Ron or Hermione. Micky tried to back off a bit to hide herself but a floorboard behind her snapped as she put her paw on it. This attracted Sirius' attention, he came out the room and stared down at Micky.

She tried to make herself smaller but it was no use, Sirius dragged her into the room by the collar she was wearing and chucked her down onto the floor.

* * *

This is the beginning of the end. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Review please. :)


	18. Chapter 18

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Micky slammed onto the wooden floor face first. She slowly stood up, shaking herself down of the dust that was all over this house. Her vision was distorted for a few seconds, but has she looked behind slightly behind her she could make out the three children she'd followed down here, Hermione and Harry seemed to be looking scared and confused, while Ron was lying on the bed his leg bloody and gory, he was obviously in pain. She shook her head again and cleared her vision. From her left hand side, she heard a manic laugh.

"Well, it seems that another Hogwarts student has found the way of the black dog, I feel privileged you'd wish to copy me. But you might as well turn back into your human form, I know you're an animagus, lets just hope that you aren't the teachers spy."

Inwardly Micky let out an annoyed sigh, _teacher's spy, not likely._ But she knew she couldn't say anything until she was human again, so she thought hard of her normal form and stood up, once again taking human shape. Immediately she got out her wand and raised so that it was pointing straight to Sirius' chest.

From the side of her she heard a shocked gasp from Hermione, and the other two looked shocked.

"Micky, since when were you an animagus?" Hermione asked her face turning from shock to horror.

Micky looked over at her, they were being faced with a potentially brutal murderer and Hermione was worried that she may be breaking the law.

"Since two weeks ago, if you must know. And yes before you ask I am registered."

"That doesn't matter." Sirius' voice rose up again. "Who are you and why are you down here?"

She stared at his eyes for a few moments; they were a cold brown that seemed to be ready to do something bad. Although, there was something familiar about them.

"My name's Michaela Black. And, as to what I'm doing here, I was merely being curious."

" Hang on, your surname's…?"

Before he got a chance to finish his sentence a crash was heard downstairs.

"We're up here, Sirius Black is holding us here." Hermione yelled down to the unknown person below. Micky nearly slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Not the best of ideas Hermione. You don't know who it is."

"It has to better than him."

As Micky's head turned back to look at the door, she felt her wand fly out of her hand, Harry's following soon after. It was Remus Lupin.

Micky let out a quiet sigh of relief that it was him, but it was short lived as she watched him stare at Sirius for a matter of moments before embracing like old friends.

"He's here, he's here Remus, we've got to kill him!"

"I can't believe this." Micky thought that her mind had found a voice, it turned out to be Hermione. "I covered for you, and all the time you've been his friend. He wants you dead Harry, he's been helping Sirius' into the castle, he's a werewolf."

At this Micky literally face-palmed, and looked over at Hermione with an air of annoyance, and Lupin looked rather composed considering.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Prof. Snape set us that werewolf essay."

At this he chuckled quietly, "Well at least his little scheme worked on one of you. Well Hermione you're the second person to figure it out, it took her a considerably shorter amount of time mind you." He gazed into space for a minute as if lost in his own thoughts. "But…" He continued, "That is the only correct part of your statement I'm afraid, as I do not want Harry dead and I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle."

"Who was the other person who found out?"

He didn't answer verbally, just pointed towards Micky, who was staring back at him, rather confused by the whole thing. She managed then to catch his eye as he silently tried to reassure her.

"You knew Micky, why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione was starting to sound exasperated.

"There wasn't any point the teachers all know, and precautions are made so he is safe, he just has to keep it quiet that's all." She then turned to Lupin. "But if you two aren't friends, what are you doing here?"

"I never said we weren't friends, well, we haven't been for over ten years now. But he was a very good friend of mine at school and he is not a murderer."

"Stop all this talking Remus, he's in this room and I want to commit the murder I was put in prison for."

"Calm yourself Sirius, he's not going anywhere."

"You don't know that, he's getting rather fidgety."

The four students stood there bewildered, none of them had any idea what or whom they were talking about. At last Micky spoke up again.

"Sirius, who are you here for?"

"Peter Pettigrew! The real person to betray your parents Harry and a man who has faked his own death to save his own skin. He's a cowardly deatheater and he in this room right now, there on the bed."

Everyone turned to look at Ron.

"It's not me, the guy's gone insane."

"No, not you, your rat!"

At this Ron's rat began to squeak loudly and tried to wriggle his way out of Ron's grip.

While all the commotion went on Micky took the opportunity to retrieve her wand from the floor.

And just in time to get up and see Lupin being bound and Sirius being sent flying. Severus Snape was standing at the door, looking smugly triumphant in his apparent glory.

"Oh, how I hoped I be the one to catch you Black."

"Yes, because you were never one to hold grudges were you Severus? And besides there are two Blacks here, which one's being caught?"

"The one I threatening to kill," Raising his wand menacingly at Sirius. "Now give me a reason and I swear I will do it."

"You know, I'm glad to see some family help in these matters, for me anyway."

Slightly puzzled by this comment, Snape glared round to see Micky standing there with her wand pointing straight at Snape's chest.

"What are you doing you stupid girl!"

"You don't know everything that's going on."

"You foolish soft idiot, how dare you threaten me, put your wand down."

Micky lowered her wand slightly, Snape watching her the whole time. But she quickly changed target and blasted at Lupin, freeing him from his bonds. He got out his own wand and pointed at Snape, Sirius, having just picked up Harry's wand, did the same.

"I knew you'd be helping your old friend into the school Remus, but I'm disgusted by your further antics this year. I wonder what Dumbledore would think if he knew his beloved pet werewolf was no more than a paedophile."

Obviously pretending to play dumb, Remus merely stated,

"I don't know what your talking about Severus, I've never and will never do anything like that to a child."

"Then is it my imagination that a certain young girl seems to be found in your company quite a lot."

Both Snape's and Lupin's eyes glanced quickly at Micky who trying very had to remain straight-faced on the whole affair and not give any signs to confirm her uncle.

"I'm sorry," Sirius suddenly spoke up. "But what is going on, you accuse me of murder, threaten me with the death, and now you seemingly have got bored and moved on. And since you don't care for the students, why do you care what happens to them?"

"Not that it's any of your business Black, but this friend of yours is a criminal, almost as ghastly as you." He turned his head to Micky, "And you're just bad for letting him do 'Merlin knows what'."

Sirius looked at Micky himself and then laughed.

"Ok, very funny Severus, you're trying to tell me that my old friend is having an affair with my cousin?"

Micky looked at him in astonishment, even Snape, Lupin and the others looked at him.

"What!"

* * *

And I'll end it there for the time being, I hope it won't be too long for the next chapter. Review please, because you are all lovely people.


	19. Chapter 19

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

"What?" Micky repeated again.

"Oh, come on now, Uncle Felix's never mentioned me has he? Then again I'm not really surprised, a Gryffindor like me is a shame on the 'Noble House of Black'."

"No my dad hasn't mentioned you. And I'm a Gryffindor myself thanks."

Sirius smiled at this, almost as an uncle would do to his niece when she'd made him a picture.

"Smart kid." He said, more to himself than to Micky. But then he turned back to Lupin who had gone rather pale after Snape had stated that he knew, seemingly all along, about Micky and himself.

"Now come on Moony," Sirius said, his voice seemed as though he was expecting someone to shout surprise at any moment. "Snape is only jesting isn't he?"

"This is Severus Snape we're talking about Sirius, I don't think he knows what a jest is, never mind how to pull one."

Sirius then went very quiet, and his weak smile that had been there a moment ago vanished. It wasn't an expression of shock he was wearing, but rather one of thought. He then turned to Snape with a look of arrogance,

"As long as the two are happy I don't see what your problem is, even you should be aware Snape, that Remus is a decent man. And even by wizarding standards, Micky is old enough to make her own decisions."

Micky remained quiet, she was starting to hope she was dreaming and she'd wake up soon. Not that she wasn't glad Sirius was defending her, but the whole conversation had taken a peculiar turn: The fact the Severus seemed to known all along about what was happening; the fact that she'd been 'outed' by him and now, to top it all Sirius Black, notorious murderer (supposedly) turns out to be her cousin.

But she was quickly snapped back to her senses as she saw, first, Snape lunge at Sirius (calling him Black seemed weird to her), then three jinxes fly by her head and knock Snape clean off his feet and sent him in the four-poster bed in the corner of the room, smashing it on his way.

She edged forward slightly, just enough to see a small amount of blood trickle down his forehead. Micky then turned and looked behind her, there, all three of them- Harry, Ron and Hermione were just lowering their wands.

"Oh my God, we've attacked a teacher!" Hermione then exclaimed.

"You should have left him to me," Lupin said, still in his usual calm manner.

"Well he won't cause any more trouble unconscious, now Ron give me that rat!"

Almost as though waiting for a signal, Scabbers leapt out of Ron's arms and scurried across the piano towards the door.

"Don't you dare Peter!" Sirius yelled at him and both he and Remus started trying to blast him with a spell, presumably to change him back. Eventually one did hit and soon after a moment or so, a small man was standing in the place where Scabbers the rat had been just before. He hunched right over and he had a nervous twitch in his nose, it wrinkled up every so often and was usually followed by his hands flexing quickly.

"Sirius…Remus, my old friends." His voice was quite high pitched for a man. He was seeming more and more rat-like in person all the time. Peter made his way towards the two men he'd spoken to, but Sirius quickly sidestepped him.

"I've got enough dirt on my robes without you touching them thank you." Peter seemed to wince at this. "Now, Peter, you may have missed some of our conversation when you were squirming about on the bed, are you going to tell Harry about how his parents died are am I going to have to tell him myself?"

"Don't k-know w-what you're talking about S-Sirius." He stuttered.

"Oh don't you? About how you were there secret keeper therefore only you could have given Voldermort the information that led to their deaths. Oh what's up, unable to bear your own master's name?"

Peter had practically bent over double when Sirius said the name of the Dark Lord, as though he had just been flogged.

"Come now Remus you don't believe this do you?" His voice was starting to sound more desperate and Micky noticed that his eyes never remained in one place; they were constantly darting around the room looking for a way out.

"I really fail to see why a innocent man would spend twelve years as a rat, if he wasn't hiding from deatheaters or anyone else."

"Innocent but scared. He was the spy for you-know-who," He said pointing at Sirius.

That seemed to ignite a fire in Sirius' head. His eyes turned venomous and he straightened himself up, looking dangerous. He started to shout in a voice that almost sounded like a bark.

"I'd sooner die then betray my friends, you worthless little rat. I should have known you were the spy to begin with you always did like having big friends that you knew would look after you. No more talking I'm killing you NOW!"

"No!"

The shout had come from Harry.

"Harry," Remus said softly. "This man is the reason you have no parents."

"I know that, but we can take him up to the castle. After that the dementors can have him."

Peter let out a squeak of sadness and dashed, not to the door but to Ron.

"Please Ron, please, you won't let them take me in will you. I was your rat."

"Yeah, and I'm feeling sick at the thought."

He whimpered again and ran to Micky.

"Your Kathryn Snape's daughter aren't you, you look so much like her. She wouldn't let me get hurt, she'd help me now."

Micky stared down at this quivering mess that was at her feet. It was possible that her mother would have helped him if she thought it just. But justice in this sense was to make sure that the right man got punished for a murder.

With that she kicked him off her and took a step back.

"She wouldn't hurt you, but she wouldn't stop them either."

And from behind him Remus shot the same ropes form his wand that had bound him earlier and Peter fell to the floor.

* * *

Another chapter done please review. I will not have another chapter done for a while. I have major exams in January and unfortunately that means mountains of revision to go with it. I might do one in between Christmas and New Year, but after that there won't be another until February.

So just in case… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

The trip out of the Shrieking Shack back to Hogwarts was the oddest procession Micky had ever seen. Lupin and Ron were on either side of Pettigrew to keep him still, they were being led by Crookshanks (Hermione's cat), Harry and Hermione followed behind and Micky was trailing at the back with Sirius, who in turn had Snape on enchanted rope so that he would hover along behind. Sirius was not trying very hard in this task and Micky noticed that Snape's head seemed to be hitting the ceiling of the cavern quite frequently.

Everything was kept in silence as they all exited the opening underneath the Womping Willow. It was now dark out, Micky realised they must have been down there for a few hours… definitely longer than she originally thought. When they had all got out, Pettigrew and Snape were laid down, one bound and the other still unconscious. Micky let out a sigh, all that had happened in there was replaying over in her head, she wanted terribly to speak to Lupin, but she knew they would not find the time for that right now… or ever if Snape had his way once he woke up.

She couldn't help but stare at Snape in disgust, very well he knew and he didn't approve of it, but he didn't have to say it out for the world to hear. A mixture of feelings were coursing through her at the moment: anger, embarrassment, confusion… but she was definitely not ashamed of what she had done, for in reality she hadn't really done anything; the most she and Remus had done was make out and that hadn't lasted very long.

Micky was so deep in her own thoughts that it took a second or two to realise Remus was beckoning her over to him. When she saw she let out a long sigh she didn't even realise she'd been keeping in and walked up to him, she kept her distance from him now though: no hugs, not even a smile, she realised that the relationship was over before it had really begun and she didn't want to hurt herself, or Remus.

"You seem to have a lot your mind Micky." Remus smiled softly at her and Micky's sight immediately bolted to the ground, almost in fear that the smile would burn. "You shouldn't blame yourself Micky, it's my fault."

"How's that exactly?" She stopped for a moment to place her voice in check; she didn't want the others to hear any of this conversation. "I went along with everything willingly."

"Yes but I started it, I'm the adult, I'm the teacher in all this. The person who will get in trouble for this is me, not you. You're a teenager, you're hormonal. It's natural for you to have a crush on a teacher but I'm old enough to know better. And the fact that I initiated all this makes it even worse."

"And I'm old enough to make my own decisions, besides we never actually did anything so I don't see the problem."

"We still had a relationship beyond that of teacher and student. And how old you are doesn't matter."

Remus raised his hand and ran it through his hair and then looked back down at Micky. He opened his mouth to speak again but Micky stopped him, speaking in an increasingly panicked tone.

"Remus you did take your potion tonight didn't you?"

"Ye… no I didn't that's what Severus was coming into my office for… Merlin's beard!"

He zipped around and saw just what Micky was staring at, a large white orb was just appearing from behind a cloud. It was the full moon, and it started to bathe the ground with its glow

Remus abruptly fell to his knees and started to let out a chilling scream and was starting to shake. His body and face lengthened, fur began to show itself all across his body and his hands were curling themselves into claws.

From behind her Micky heard Sirius yell out: "GO RUN. I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM."

Then a huge black bear-like dog hurled forward and pushed the half-formed werewolf down the bank. He then transformed to shout again at Micky who had stayed rooted to the spot.

"There's nothing you can do for him, he'll kill you if he catches you."

"You won't be able to take him on alone either. I can help you."

And without another word from either of them Micky transformed into her black dog and Sirius, shaking his head, did the same.

It was just in time as Remus, now fully transformed, leapt back up the bank and towards the two dogs. The fight between the three of them was short however, as Remus had soon caught the smell of humans near by and made his way towards Harry and the others. Pettigrew took advantage of the chaotic situation and Micky turned just quickly enough to see him turn into a rat and run out of sight.

Realising that the others were in danger, Sirius started barking loudly, distracting Remus long enough for Micky to get in front of him and shove him back. The two dogs now surrounded the irritated werewolf and were circling him slowly. Remus made the first move as he launched towards Micky, she didn't have time to react as she was picked up and hurled down the near bank.

She could see nothing now of the struggle, her left side was in searing pain from where she had just landed and she bore numerous scratches. All she could do was listen; she heard screams mixed in with barking and growling and the occasional whimper as a blow landed. Then from the woods she heard a loud, echoing howl, which silenced the previous commotion. It sounded again, louder this time as though it were closer. It seemed to be the call of a fellow wolf. Remus bound off to answer leaving Harry and the others, spared. Sirius collapsed down the hill next to Micky; he transformed back into a human and smiled weakly at her but then yelled out… not in pain but in utter terror. Micky could feel it too, a cold chill in the air, a fog descending and every happy thought ever felt being sucked out of her body… the dementors were coming.

Still as a dog, too tired to even try to transform back, Micky raised her head to see countless black-cloaked figures gliding towards the place that Sirius and herself lay. They swooped down and attacked each one taking tiny portions in order for them all to get their fill of the two helpless victims below them. The fact that one of them was an animal seemed to make little difference to them. Micky could feel herself losing consciousness, she was vaguely aware of a voice just behind her trying to fight them off with a Patronus but it was seemingly unsuccessful. The last thing she saw before blacking out was two almighty white figures basting towards her from the other side of the lake, then Micky head hit the ground and she knew no more.

* * *

Micky still had her eyes closed she felt as though she was floating on air. She had no bearings of where she was, but the place she now laid was not the cold ground from before but a soft, comforting surface, the temperature was lovely and warm. She also became aware from her lying position and the feel of her body in general that she was no longer a dog; she was back to her human form.

Her eyelids felt rather heavy as she tried to open them, wanting to see where she was and to find out what was going on. Many things rushed through her mind: the state of Sirius, the whereabouts of Remus. But she didn't get a chance to dwell as a loud voice started booming into her ear; it was then that she was aware that her head was rather tender.

"Absolutely excellent Severus. Order of Merlin second class, first class if the board can be persuaded."

"Thank you Minister."

So the Minister of Magic was here offering Severus an Order of Merlin. For what she could only guess, but that got her awake, just in time for both of them, accompanied by the headmaster, to come through the door of the hospital wing which Micky, Harry, Ron and Hermione all lay. Everyone was awake except Ron and all were staring in disbelief at the new visitors.

"Of course," The Minister continued in his boom, "All of these will be able to tell of how you saved their lives from a dangerous fugitive."

Micky just grabbed hold of her head at the very sound of the Minister's voice but she caught every word of it. Severus saving them from Sirius? Micky would have laughed if she had the energy.

Madame Pomfrey was straight on her case, fussing about with her pillows and muttering some spells at Micky's body.

"Minister, with all due respect, these young people are ill and you coming in here more or less shouting is not going to aid any of them in getting better."

She then brought forward a large slab of chocolate, broke it into pieces and handed it out to Micky, Harry and Hermione.

"Poppy, these children have had a lucky escape and I need to know if they'll be up to doing an interview or two later."

It was then that Dumbledore, who had been silent up until that point spoke up, "Cornelius no student is giving press interviews, whether for good news or otherwise. Now if you will please all leave and let these young people rest."

Fudge huffed stridently and then turned to leave, Severus then did the same, but not before giving Micky one last glare.

"I wish for you to leave for a few minutes as well Poppy, I wish to have a word with these three." Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to argue. "It cannot wait Poppy. I will be five minutes and then I will leave and lock the door, leaving them again in your care."

Pomfrey stared at the headmaster for a few moments wondering whether to argue or not, but then turned and walked into her office shutting the door behind her.

It was only when the door was certainly closed did Dumbledore speak and it was Micky was sure by the look on his face, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Another chapter done, and the story has nearly ended. I love all reviews you give so please continue to grace me with some.

Sorry this one took me so long. A-levels are a pain in the rear, but the exams are over for now, and I've got some time before the 'fun' starts again in May. I hope to get the next one up soon


	21. Chapter 21

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

I am so, so sorry for this taking so long, I was hit with some major writers block. It's now up for you to enjoy (hopefully)

* * *

Dumbledore looked around at the sight that beheld him in the hospital wing and then spoke up.

"We must work quickly Sirius has been placed at the top of the charms corridor, and if you do your work tonight, more than one innocent life may be saved as a result."

Micky was glad that Harry also looked confused at his words, but Hermione was looking slightly nervous.

"Sir…"

"Now you know the rules Miss Granger, you must not be seen. 10:30," He said checking his fob watch. "Three turns should do it. I'm going to lock you in now."

And with that he left and shut the doors behind him. Harry and Micky stared at Hermione for a few moments before Harry asked what they were both thinking.

"What was he talking about Hermione?"

"Come here and I'll show you."

She beckoned to both Micky and Harry as she took a chain from around her neck. Micky looked at it impressed.

"A time-turner, cool. Don't tell me, you needed this to get to classes or something."

"Basically yes, I had a full timetable so Prof. McGonagall wrote to the Ministry to allow me to have this."

She said all this while throwing the chain over all three of their necks, she then proceeded to turn it three times and they all started to feel rather disorientated as the last three hours zoomed by them.

When at last they came to a halt it was 7:30 and they were standing in a now empty hospital wing.

"Where were we at 7:30 Harry?" Hermione asked, quite hurriedly.

"Visiting Hagrid weren't we."

"Yes that sounds about right, what about you Micky."

"I was just behind you; I wanted to see the Hippogriff."

"That may make things complicated, if I understood Dumbledore, he wants us to recue Buckbeak as well as Sirius. That may be difficult to if we have to avoid you as well."

"I know my own movements Hermione I can tell you where I am in relation to us."

Instead of answering again, she just nodded and started off, Harry and Micky following her. They made it to the walkway swiftly when Micky stopped them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Look, you lot have just gone down and are about to meet Malfoy and his goons, I'm hiding next to the exit listening in, which, by the way, great punch."

Hermione blushed slightly before Micky continued.

"Anyway, I know that I had to leap to the side pretty quickly to avoid them so I suggest we stay at this end until they've gone by."

"And after that? Where were you?"

"I was standing on the hill bank until I hear Dumbledore and the Minister coming."

"Great so we can't get by without you seeing us."

"Hermione listen, if, once the goons run by we get down the walkway and down to the right, which can allow us to make it to the forest section near Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Near enough to free the Hippogriff I'd think."

Micky could see Hermione trying to come up with an argument but had none; they hid round the corner just in time to see Malfoy run through with a bloody nose followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Not wanting to chance it, they tore quickly down the walkway and down to the right as Micky had suggested.

They made it to the trees just in time for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come out of Hagrid's hut and run back up the hill. This was their only chance so they untied Buckbeak and coaxed him away from the pumpkin patch. It worked, but only just, the executioner came out and, in anger, plunged his axe into one of the pumpkins.

"I guess we just have to wait now?" Micky asked.

"Yes," Hermione then answered. "Now we wait."

They walked so they could see the Shrieking Shack. They watched as Lupin entered the tree, followed not too long after by Snape. Micky could see out the corner of her eye that seeing those two had triggered the memory of the earlier conversation in the shack in Harry and Hermione.

"Micky, was all that Snape said in there…"

"If either of you utter another word on the subject you can expect pumpkin for a head. I'm not discussing it, in any matter."

Micky said it all with venom that made them both instantly back away. After a long period of waiting, he saw them all exit the from beneath the tree, only for Remus to transform a short time later.

"It's nearly time." Micky muttered as all three of them stood and made ready to move.

The fight between them all was as bloody as Micky had heard from the bank. And it also made her realise what the howling was she heard. Quickly, she turned into a dog and let out her best howl, being a large dog, the sound sounded rather wolfish. She ran a few steps and repeated herself, this time fully catching the werewolf's attention and causing him to run towards the three in the forest.

"You do realise he's coming after us now." Harry asked as Micky turned back into a human.

"Yes, I did give that a moment's thought, now run!"

And run they did, for several minutes before Lupin got the scent of something elsewhere and left them.

"Poor Prof. Lupin's having a really tough night." Harry said form Micky's left.

They then felt the dementors flying overhead, and rushed to see Sirius and Micky near unconscious on the bank and Harry trying and failing to warn them off. Without any conscious thought, both Harry and Micky went forward and summoned a Patronous: Harry's a stag and Micky's a tigress.

As the light from the spells came down they saw Snape, now awake and tending to Micky and Harry while biding Sirius.

Micky had to volunteer to stay out of this next bit. Buckbeak could carry three but after they got Sirius out would make it four and none of them were sure whether the Hippogriff could sustain that much weight. She said she would meet them in the courtyard and, after transforming, ran off to wait for them.

While she was waiting she had a think about what awaited her. Severus was going to kill her, as would Dumbledore probably since he would know by now. And she and Remus would have to end it; there was no way it could continue, even if there was nothing to continue.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a whooshing overhead and looked up to see Buckbeak coming into land.

Micky decided to keep her distance as Sirius said his farewells to Harry, he would be flying Buckbeak away from here and to safety. Soon though, he beckoned Micky over.

"I feel rather bad that I couldn't get to know you. Kathryn was a decent woman and from what I've seen you are so much like her, living by her own rules." He dropped his voice down to a whisper, "Don't let yourself lose Remus, he needs someone and I think you two would be good together."

He then stood up and mounted Buckbeak,

"I'll try and write to you both."

And with that both wanted beings flew off into the night and Harry, Hermione and Micky, having realised the time, raced off back to the hospital wing to be let back in.

They got back just as Dumbledore was closing the doors

"Professor, we did it." Harry declared.

"Did what?" Dumbledore asked smiling. "Good night,"

They all went in shaking their heads at their eccentric head and lay back down. Madame Pomfrey started fussing at them straight away, so they just accepted their chocolate and ate it quietly.

* * *

Well that the second to last chapter done, please go to my page to take part in a poll as to how this fic shall end. Reviews welcome as always. Sorry again for the wait.


	22. Chapter 22

A Werewolf Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

This story contains several of my own characters, if you wish for more detailed profiles please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Micky woke the next morning feeling exhausted, but still pleased about what had happened last night, they had saved two innocent beings from dreadful ends. Her good mood was quickly dowsed with water however, when she heard Snape's angry voice from the other end of the corridor.

"HE CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR! THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH POTTER!"

She quickly round at Harry, to see him awake and almost trembling at the sound of Severus' voice. She didn't have time to say anything though, before he came bursting in and moving towards him with a look of venom in his eye. Fudge and Dumbledore were following just behind; Fudge was gazing at the scene, perplexed, while the headmaster was his usual calm self.

"What did you do Potter, I know you are the culprit. Anything like this always comes back to you."

"Severus I assure that Harry is innocent in all this." Dumbledore spoke up, in a manner in which one might comment on some pleasant weather. "I was with him in the hospital wing for some time after which the doors were locked and they were under Madame Pomfrey' watchful eye. And I'm assuming none of these students left their beds last night Poppy?"

He posed the last sentence to the matron who was currently flapping about and furiously muttering about the sort of behaviour being exhibited in the hospital wing. She turned and faced the headmaster abruptly when she was addressed.

"No sir, they did not. Now will everybody please either calm down in here or leave, this is a place of healing and that's hard to do when tempers are flaring."

"I duly apologise on behalf of everyone, we merely had to be sure." Dumbledore then turned around and beckoned for the other two men to follow him. Fudge turned immediately saying how he was going to have to face the music with the press for loosing Black again; Snape took a little longer, giving one last glare to Micky. But after a few seconds, he too turned and left.

"Really!"

Madame Pomfrey then went about checking out her patients, Ron was finally awake, Micky had just noticed, he had to stay in for a little longer due to his leg, but she, Harry and Hermione were discharged.

Micky for one was relieved. She had always hated the hospital wing. It was the weekend now so they could wander round as they wished. The other two asked Micky if she wanted to join them to go the lakeside, she was about to say yes until she overheard a conversation between two passing students.

"Why do all the good-looking ones turn out to have problems?"

"I know, they're either gay, psychos or werewolves. Never just a guy."

"You really think Prof. Snape was telling the truth."

"Of course did you not see Prof. Lupin's face…deer caught in the headlights if ever I saw it."

Micky turned to Harry and Hermione, both having a similar look on their face as she did. Snape had blurted out about Lupin. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one receiving Snape's anger today. Micky opened her mouth to speak but Hermione cut across her.

"Listen Micky, Sirius was right about one thing, you're an adult and you can make your own decisions. You better go to him."

Ok, this was odd, a fourteen year old giving her romance advice. Micky raised her eye brow at Hermione for a moment, one trick she had learned from her uncle.

"I'm not going to judge you, don't worry. I think all girls like at least one older guy."

"Yeah, I just ended up with mine."

"Go on already."

With one last smile Micky turn away from the two and made her way to the Defence corridor and into the classroom. He wasn't in there, so Micky made her way up the staircase at the back of the room and knocked on the door of Lupin's office.

"Come in?"

She opened the door to find everything in cases and a trunk. He was packing to leave. He hadn't looked up yet from sorting through the last of his numerous books. So Micky spoke up in a rather small voice.

"You can't leave Remus."

At the sound of his name he raised his head and gazed into her eyes, she saw a mixture of sadness and affection running through his hazel ones. She dreaded to think what hers looked like, she felt like such a child right now.

"I have to I'm afraid, I've resigned now, before the letters have a chance to come flocking onto the headmaster's desk, all screaming that they will not have a werewolf teaching their children. I'm guessing you heard what happened at breakfast."

She nodded slowly, "Snape."

"Yes well, I think losing that Order of Merlin hit him rather hard. So he accidently on purpose yelled out what I was. It was only inevitable really I've never been able to keep a job for very long. In fact I think this may be a record."

"I don't want you to go, I love you."

Remus looked full in the face now, had she said that to him before? She couldn't remember if she had or not. But she had now and she meant it.

"You mean it?"

Scared that her words would fail her, Micky just nodded. She then looked down at the ground, his stare too intense to take in.

He came around his desk, put his hand under her chin and raised it to his eye level.

"I love you as well, more than I value the air I breathe. I just wish there was a way for this to continue, but I doubt that to be the case. Severus knows about us and he'll not let you near me anymore once I leave here. Besides, out in the real world I'm despised and ostracised. I wouldn't wish that on you."

With that he captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss. This was probably the last time he'd see her, so he intended to make the most of it. He moved his arms so they were circling her waist, Micky simultaneously wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed there until both were gasping for breath, only then did they let go and look at each other again.

"In case this is the last time I see you, I'll never forget you."

He placed one last kiss upon her forehead and stepped back. It turned out to be just in time, Dumbledore walked in a few moments later.

"All packed Remus?"

"Yes Albus, I take it my carriage is here?"

"Ready and waiting for you."

With that Remus gave a small smile. He then picked up his case and charmed his trunk to follow him.

He made it to the door before turning around and looking at the two in the room.

"Thank you very much Albus for all that you've done this year for me. I'm just sorry it had to end on these terms." He then turned his head towards Micky one last time. "Goodbye Michaela."

"Bye."

She didn't dare put any emotion behind, but for a rare time she was on the brink of tears. She didn't want him to leave. But soon he was out the classroom and her sight. Micky let out a quiet sigh and began to make her own way out the room until Dumbledore let out a small cough.

"Yes sir?" She asked turning back around to face him.

"I hear your antics this year with Remus have been far from legal as far as the school rules are concerned."

She gulped, even Dumbledore knew. She though they'd been covering their tracks, and now she was in trouble with him as well. The headmaster seemed to read her mind at this, he spoke again.

"You are not in trouble with me Micky," Unlike Prof. McGonagall, Dumbledore was willing to use her nickname. "Personally I think you did a fine thing, giving a man love that has a very slim chance of finding any. I would just like you to know, that nothing goes on in this school without me knowing. I've allowed it to continue thinking you'd be good for Remus, you were covering your tracks awfully well. Just not well enough for Severus it seems."

"I know I shouldn't have done it sir, but I…" she didn't know how to finish that sentence so just stopped. What was her excuse? That he started it, he did in a way but she didn't stop him. She had initiated it just as much as Remus so she couldn't pin the blame on him.

"Micky, love has a way of making us all fools. If you felt it genuinely for Remus Lupin then I raise my glass to the both of you and wish you all the best."

"But sir I doubt…"

"Let me finish please. I realise that Severus would not allow any further fraternisation between the two of you, however, in this instance, I believe the phrase "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" is sufficient. I know where Remus is going to be living, I have asked him to keep in contact with me as to his whereabouts. So I see no harm in you visiting him every so often. My office door is always open and fire lit."

"Severus can practically read my mind, he'll find out. Again."

"I'll take care of Severus. Love should be nurtured, not discouraged. Run along now, it's a sunny day and the exams are over."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, she was able to see him again, Dumbledore had practically given his blessing to the whole affair. She made her way out of the classroom and outside into the sun. She was so much in her own world that she failed at first to see the owl flying overhead. It dropped a letter to her and flew off. Micky opened it and her smile, if possible, got even larger.

_Dear Micky,_

_I have to write this quickly before I leave Hogsmede, I must have missed a letter for Dumbledore in my retreat. He states that he knows everything that happened between us this year and apparently is willing to make arrangements for it to continue. I'll never understand that man, but that means that I will only have to wait the summer through to see you again._

_I love you and I always will_

_Yours_

_Remus_

Micky read the letter over several times before pocketing it and continuing on her way. This summer was going to be a long one, but she had something great to look forward to now.

* * *

Well that this story over, finally. I never thought upon starting this that it would take me so long. I plan on writing an alternate version of this last chapter, just to give Micky and Remus one time together before they have to depart. It will be posted separately so please read when it appears.

Please review and tell me what you think, this was the first story I started (many years ago on quizilla) it's evolved since then, and finally has ended. Love all praise and criticism (constructive of course).


End file.
